


A Californian escape

by makerofaqueen



Series: A Californian escape [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortal AU, Nurse Will, injured Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Nico is so badly injured in a car accident that he temporarily looses the use of his legs and is facing months of rehabilitation. When he gets home from the hospital his father has hired a live-in nurse for him. A very handsome, very tanned, very blond live-in nurse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try my hand at some Solangelo. It was supposed to be like, either a long one-shot or maybe a two-chapter thing. It got away from me. I currently have about seven chapters outlined. So I hope you guys are ready for my first multi-chapter fic. Gods knows I'm not.

Nico didn’t know what he hated most. Being stuck in the hospital or getting to go home. During the weeks of his stay he had been longing to get to go home, but now, when it was finally time, he was having second thoughts. His hesitating was mostly because of the wretched wheelchair that was waiting for him beside his bed. While he was still in the hospital he could just stay in bed and pretend like everything was going to be just fine. That he could get up and walk away from there whenever he wanted to. He didn’t have to move around unless he needed to use the bathroom, which, truth be told, he only ever did when the staff told him to. It was easier that way.

Okay, maybe the wheelchair wasn’t entirely to blame for the fact that he didn’t want to go home. It also had something to do with the young, blond man who was currently sitting in the visitor’s chair, waiting for the final pieces of paperwork to be done so they could leave. During Nico’s stay at the hospital he father had taken the liberty of hiring a nurse to take care of his handicapped son. A nurse who happened to be tall, blond, well-built but not too bulky, with a dark tan and too many freckles to count. He was wearing converse sneakers, jeans and a pink t-shirt. Oh, and Nico thought he was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

That was the whole problem. If this guy was going to be his live-in nurse then his father should have picked someone a lot less attractive. Nico was self-conscious enough as it was with not being able to even use the bathroom on his own. The last thing he needed was a pretty guy to help him with that. Now, in his father’s defense, he didn’t know how Nico felt about pretty guys, but still. This was shaping up to be a disaster.

This was the first time they had met. The pretty guy had presented himself as “William, but I prefer Will” and Nico had melted into his too-blue eyes. The hospital-nurse came in with a load of papers which she gave to Will and then she said: ‘He needs to come in once a week so we can check on his healing progress, at least until we are satisfied that everything is as good as it can get. Then we’ll see. I’ve booked the first three appointments for you, the details are on one of the sheets here.’

‘Alright. Thank you, miss. Are we free to go then?’

‘Yes, you are.’

Will shot the nurse a dazzling smile but Nico frowned at her. They didn’t need to speak over his head. He was right there and he wasn’t fucking brain damaged. Will walked up to his bed as the nurse left, hand on his hip, as he said: ‘Do you need help getting into your chair or do you want to do it yourself?’

‘I’ll do it myself.’

Will, thankfully, turned around to pick up his bags as Nico tried to figure out how the hell he was going to get into the wheelchair without using his legs. After two failed attempts he gave up and looked at Will who still had his back to Nico. ‘Uhm… Will?’

He turned around. ‘Yes, Mr Di Angelo?’

‘I think I may need your help after all.’

‘Alright.’ Will put Nico’s bags down on the bed beside him and then proceeded to pick Nico up bridal – style and put him gently down into the chair. Nico was blushing from the sheer humiliation. It had nothing to do with Will’s strong arms holding him like that. Not at all. ‘We’re gonna need to practice that, huh?’ Will said.

Nico rolled his eyes. The procedure repeated itself when they got to the car. Nico didn’t recognize it. It was a big, dark grey SUV. Nico figured that his father must have bought it while he was in the hospital because they had only ever had sports cars. However, you couldn’t fit a wheelchair into a sports car.

Will manhandled Nico into the passenger seat, helped him get his buckle on and then packed his stuff away into the vast trunk. He climbed into the driver’s seat and they were off. Their house was an hour’s drive from the hospital so Nico found himself slumbering as Will drove him.

_He had argued with his father once again. It happened more and more often these days when they were the only ones left in the house. With one of his sisters newlywed and moved out of the house and the other off to college there was no one around to calm the two hot-headed di Angelo men down. As he was racing down the road on his motorcycle, Nico couldn’t even remember what they had been yelling about this time, only that he had felt the urge to_ get away.

_It had been raining that night but he hadn’t cared. He had been confident that he could handle the vehicle perfectly. Only he hadn’t. He remembered a car on the wrong side of the road, or had he been on the wrong side? He wasn’t sure. The road was slippery and his attempts to reel the motorcycle in were futile. It toppled over and glided on the side with him pinned beneath it towards the car. He did remember having time enough to realize that this was it. No more Bianca. No more Hazel. No more dad._

Nico woke up with a scream as his dream – self was about to ram into the front of the oncoming car. Thankfully they were standing at a red light so the fact that he startled Will when he was driving didn’t matter. The blond nurse looked at him with wide eyes. ‘Bad dream?’

Nico looked at the window when he answered: ‘The accident.’

‘Want to talk about it?’

‘Not really. You probably already know what happened.’

‘I know what the doctors told your dad. I don’t know it from your point of view. You can tell me. I’m here for you.’

‘Maybe someday.’

 

\--------------------------

 

They pulled into their driveway and Will parked in front of the mansion. Nico looked around. Something was different.

‘When did he have it paved? The ground used to be graveled.’

‘At the same time when he had your house adapted to your new handicap. You’ll see. Here.’ He gave Nico a small plastic button and a bracelet. ‘You can either keep this on the bracelet around your wrist or as it is in your pocket. When you press the button it buzzes in my pants, or, uhm…’ He blushed. ‘That came out wrong. I’ll have the receiving device in my pocket or around my own wrist. I advise you to keep it on you at all times so if something happens you can buzz me.’

‘If something happens?’

‘Well, I suspect that you don’t want me following you around like a shadow 24/7 so whenever you need me just buzz. If it’s to use the bathroom, get something from a shelf or if you fall and can’t get up. I don’t want you lying around somewhere until I happen to stumble upon you.’

‘Good point.’

‘It has a range of about a hundred yards so you can even be in the garden and still reach me if I’m inside.’

Nico put the bracelet on and fastened the button on it. He gave it a try and he could hear the buzzing in Will’s pocket.

They walked inside the house and Nico was finally glad to be home. He thought that after the hospital it wasn’t so bad getting to be alone for a while. Only he wasn’t. When he turned the corner from the hallway into the open kitchen/living room space he almost had a heart attack.

‘SURPRISE!’

His father was standing in front of a big group of people. He recognized every single one of them. There were his friends, his sisters and all of his relatives. His sisters screamed and ran forward, enveloping him in a group hug. His friends soon followed. When they had settled down his father came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. ‘Welcome home.’

‘Thanks, dad.’

Will tapped him on the other shoulder. ‘I’ll be upstairs Mr di Angelo. Just buzz if you need me.’

‘Thank you, Will.’ He watched the guy walk up the stairs with all of his bags and couldn’t help but feel a little sad that he wasn’t going to join the party, when more people came to get his attention.

 

\--------------------------

 

The hours flew by and after a couple of them came the thing that Nico had dreaded the most. He needed the bathroom, or, at least, he thought so, because he had realized these past few weeks that he couldn’t really tell yet. He still wasn’t used to all the new sensations in his broken body. He decided to be better safe than sorry and buzzed for Will. It only took the nurse two minutes to be by his side. He had changed into mint – green scrubs and white sneakers. Nico gestured for him to come close so he could whisper in his ear. He didn’t want people hearing what he said. Will only nodded. ‘Wanna go upstairs, then?’

‘Yeah, that’s probably best. ‘ So they did. Nico wheeled himself into his bathroom. He blushed as Will picked him up and held him high enough so he could throw his arms around Will’s neck.

‘Are you strong enough for this?’

‘I.. I think so.’ He wasn’t. No sooner had he said the words than his arms cramped up and pain shot down through his back from his neck. Will caught him just as he was about to fall and sat him down in the wheelchair again. He looked down at Nico.

‘Maybe if I hold you, you can pull your own jeans down?’

‘I can’t open them.’ He showed Will his trembling fingers. ‘They keep cramping up when I use them.’

‘No worries.’ Will kneeled in front of Nico and unceremoniously unbuttoned his jeans. Then he pulled Nico up by holding him around his chest so that Nico could pull his jeans down. When he was seated on the toilet Will asked him:

‘Want me to stick around or should I wait outside?’

‘I’m not gonna let you watch me. This is embarrassing as it is. I’ll buzz you when I’m done.’

The blond nurse only shrugged and left.

When Nico was back downstairs only his father was left. He joined him by the sofas. ‘How did you like the party?’ Hades asked.

‘Okay. Tiring, though. I feel like I could fall asleep as we speak.’

‘You should sleep then. We have tomorrow together before Bianca has to go back to Miami. Her flight leaves tomorrow night. I thought maybe we could spend the day together?’

‘Doing what?’

‘I don’t know. Just… socializing, I guess.’

‘Is she staying in the big house with you?’

‘Yes. Hazel and Frank too. They’ll stay as long as she does.’

‘Okay. I’ll come by for lunch tomorrow and then we’ll see. I’m not really bursting with energy these days.’

‘I know. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. It was an accident.’

‘Still.’

‘I know.’

His father got up and left. Nico waited until he heard the door close until he buzzed Will. When the nurse came out onto the balcony that overlooked the living room he said: ‘Are you hungry?’

‘Yeah. I haven’t had dinner yet.’

‘Come down then. There’s loads of food left, and wine.’

‘I don’t think I should drink on the job.’

‘This is Italian food, it needs to be enjoyed with wine. Please, join me for a glass? I don’t want to drink alone.’

‘Alright. One glass for the sake of the food.’

Nico smiled. Will made them each a plate and poured two glasses of wine (after Nico had scolded him twice because he had picked the wrong glasses. Its only glasses, Nico!) that he brought to the table. Nico hadn’t eaten anything during the party because he didn’t want to suffer the humiliation of having all those people watch him fumble. Now that he was alone with Will he found that he didn’t care. Will was his nurse, for Gods’ sake. He had no choice than to relax around him.

‘So what’s the deal with the different wine glasses, anyways? What difference does it make?’

‘God you’re such an ignorant American. What difference does it make? It makes all the difference. It’s about the taste, really. Different types of wine needs different sizes of glasses to let them behave the way they should. To get the best taste out of your wine, you have to know how to treat it right… What?’

Will smirked. ‘You are such a wine-geek.’

‘I _am_ Italian.’

‘Are you even old enough to legally drink?’

‘I’ll have you know that I’m twenty-one in a month, so, yeah. I am. And, the Italian age for drinking is younger than twenty-one.’

‘But you’re not in Italy. And it’s not for another month.’

‘I have been. A lot. We still have family there.’

‘Oh.’ Will got up to clean off the table and put the dishes away while Nico wheeled himself to the sofa in front of the TV. Will lifted him up and put him down there, then he sat down and pulled Nico’s legs into his lap as his patient turned the TV on. He watched the news while Will proceeded to pour lotion on his hands and massage Nico’s lower legs and feet. Nico looked quizzically at Will.

‘It’s to keep your circulation flowing. The last thing we need is for you to clog up so we have to amputate you. Someday you’ll be walking again and when that happens you should be in as good of a condition as you can be.’

‘I don’t think I’ll ever walk again.’

‘Nonsense. Maybe not as good as you used to, but you’ll walk. I’ll see to that.’

Nico frowned at him and then turned his attention to the TV. A lot of things had happened while he was in the hospital. He wanted to catch up with the rest of the world. Watching the news in silence while Will was massaging his legs felt oddly comforting, never mind that he actually couldn’t feel Wills fingers on his skin. That was beside the point.

‘Mr di Angelo?’

Will was shaking him but he didn’t have the energy to respond. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Will sighed and picked him up bridal-style and carried him up to bed. Nico fell asleep again as soon as he rested his head against Will’s chest.

 

\--------------------------

 

When he woke up it was the middle of the night. He desperately had to use the bathroom but he didn’t want to wake up Will for that. He figured it was his own fault for falling asleep on the couch and not getting properly ready for bed. Served him right.

His wheelchair was situated beside the bed so he pushed himself up in a sitting position and tried to grab it. He didn’t quite reach it so he leaned forward ever so slightly. It was enough to send him off balance and tumbling down on the hardwood floor, pulling the chair with him. They landed in a crash and Nico tried to catch himself but ended up hitting his head on the floor and black out when the reaction in his arms wasn’t quick enough.

He came to mere minutes later as Will picked his upper body off the floor and examined him. The nurse had to be sitting down beside him because one of his arms were around Nico’s back and the other was tracing his head checking for further injuries. His forehead hurt and he tried to lift his arm to feel if he was bleeding but his arm cramped up halfway there and he whimpered in pain. At least that woke him up. ‘Lay still. You’re ok. No bleeding, but you’ll probably get a bruise.’

‘Wh.. what are you doing here?’

‘I woke up when you and your wheelchair crashed to the floor. What were you doing anyway? You’re not nearly strong enough to get into that thing yourself yet. I thought you realized that today?’

‘I was… trying to get to the bathroom.’

‘Well, it’s too late for that now, I’m afraid.’

Nico’s eyes widened with horror. ‘Did I...?’ He couldn’t even say it.

‘Yeah. I’m sorry.’

Tears started welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but it was no use. When Will reached down and wiped one of them off with his thumb Nico started sobbing uncontrollably. It was the first time since the accident that he had allowed himself to start crying and now he couldn’t stop. Will pulled him up higher so that he could hug him properly. Nico grabbed his shirt with his fists and cried into Will’s chest with large sobs. Will stroked his back, patiently waiting for the tears to subside. ‘Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.’

‘I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!’ Nico sobbed, unable to keep himself composed any more. Life sucked and there was nothing he could really do about it.

‘I know.’

Nico cried himself dry against Will’s chest, letting all of his anger and indignation out. When his sobs had started to fade Will picked him up and carried him into the bathroom where he stripped him of his clothes and put him down in the bathtub. He then proceeded to wash Nico with a sponge as the tub filled up and then he washed his hair. Nico didn’t even have the energy to care anymore. He was too far gone now. When Will decided that he had had enough time in the tub he picked Nico up again and carried him back to bed where he dressed him in a pajama and tucked him in. Then he cleaned the floor up. When he was all done he sat down on the side of the bed. Nico was too embarrassed to even look at him.

‘Next time, just buzz me, okay? ‘

‘I didn’t want to wake you up. Figured it was my own fault for falling asleep on the couch.’

‘I’m paid to getting woken up, but that’s beside the point. I don’t want you to get hurt. How’s your head?’

‘Throbbing, but I’ll live. I’ve had worse,’ he tried to joke. Will smiled faintly.

‘Yeah you’ve had. Are you gonna be okay?’

Nico bit his lip He didn’t look at Will as he said: ‘Actually, could you sit with me for a while? Until I fall asleep again?’

‘Anything you need Mr di Angelo.’

‘Nico. Please. I feel old when you call me that, and I’m pretty sure you’re older than I am.’

‘Twenty-five.’

‘Twenty. So there you go.’

‘I would have guessed fifteen, but that’s just me,’ Will smirked.

Nico laughed. ‘Now you’re just being condescending.’

‘But I did get you to laugh.’

Nico looked at him. Yeah, he did. He patted the bed beside him and Will sat down next to him, leaning his back against the headrest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have a heart to heart and take a swim in the pool. Yes, Will is only wearing his swimtrunks. Nico is highly aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I changed the rating because this got real angsty real fast. Trigger warning: they briefly discuss molesting. 
> 
> I also may be stepping on some people's toes here regarding religion. I am not a religious person myself, but I know it can be a sensitive topic. However, please note that I do not have a problem with faith or religion per se, but I do have bad experiences with people using it as an excuse to behave like homophobic, transphobic, racist dicks. If you're sensitive about it, don't read any further. This is my outlet and I will not make any more excuses.

When Nico woke up in the morning his arms were tangled into Will’s. The sun was shining in through the window so it had to be late in the morning. He looked at Will who must have fallen asleep while watching over Nico and then had kind of slid down into a lying position because it didn’t look like he was really comfortable, even if he was asleep. Nico had woken up because one of his arms were cramping. It hurt like hell and when he tried to move it to loosen the cramp he found that it was pinned under Will’s torso. No wonder he was cramping.

‘Will.’ He used his other arm to shake him slightly. ‘Will, you need to wake up.’

‘Mm just five more minutes.’

‘You’re lying on my arm and it hurts.’

Will opened his eyes and looked confusedly around the room. He seemed surprised that he was in Nico’s bed. Then the words hit him and he sat up, freeing Nico’s arm. It was trembling. Nico moved his fingers like the doctor had showed him to try and ease the cramping. ‘God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize I was still in here.’

‘It’s fine. Actually, thank you for staying. I haven’t slept this well since the accident. I usually wake up like I… like I did in the car. Several times a night.’

‘I should sleep in here every night then,’ Will laughed before getting out of bed. ‘I’m… just gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll come help you up. You okay here for a few minutes?’

Nico nodded. ‘Yeah. I am.’ For the first time since the accident he actually thought he was going to be.

 

\------------------------

 

Percy and Jason had invited themselves over for a movie night in Nico’s game room. Even with all of their coaxing he still refused to go out with them so they had made a habit of popping in uninvited every now and then, because if they didn’t call ahead then he couldn’t tell them not to come. Nico grumbled every time they did this but he was secretly happy that they cared enough about him to do it. However, he would much rather die before telling them that. Will thoroughly approved of this tactic because he felt that Nico would only get better if he socialized. Hole-ing himself up in his house with only his nurse for company was not a good idea, even if it was easy. This time they had brought beer.

‘I’m not really that up for drinking,’ Nico said when he opened the door and Percy waved the bottles in his face. Will was in the process of making them dinner.

‘It _is_ your birthday. You’re turning twenty – one. It is against the law not to drink,’ Percy said. They followed him as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. Will was standing at the stove frying hamburgers.

‘Are you guys hungry? I seem to have made enough food to feed a small country.’

Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Every damn day. I tell you, he couldn’t hold back if his life depended on it. I think he’s a feeder. I’m starting to get fat.’

Percy looked at Jason and they both smirked.

They took their food to the game room and Will helped Nico onto the giant sofa in the middle of the room while Jason pulled down the screen from the ceiling and Percy picked a movie. When Will was already half way out the door Nico called after him: ‘Aren’t you gonna watch the movie with us?’

‘Uhm… I… I don’t wanna impose.’

‘It’s a movie. Come on. What else are you gonna do? Sit in your room until I buzz you so you can help me into the chair again?’

That was exactly what he was going to do and they both knew it, so Nico patted the sofa beside him until Will gave in and sat down. Percy handed him a beer and a burger.

When the movie had ended (Pretty woman, and Will seriously wondered how three supposedly straight guys wanted to watch that together but he didn’t complain because he _loved_ it) they were still in the game room, playing Pictionary on the big screen with their smartphones using an app and drinking beer. He was just glad to have a night where he could pretend like everything was normal again and that the last two years of his life hadn’t happened. Once the game was over Percy turned to him. ‘You know, Will, we’ve known you for over a month now but we still don’t know _anything_ about you.’

He shrugged, trying to pretend like a cold chill just hadn’t run through his spine. ‘Well, there’s really not that much to know.’

‘But, like, where are you from? I know that’s not a Californian accent.’

‘A small town in the south. My entire family lived there.’

‘So why move here?’

Will put his hands in the pockets of his scrub pants so he wouldn’t fiddle with them in his lap. He didn’t want them to notice something was wrong. ‘Uhm… work. Mr di Angelo hired me and I was up for a change in environment.’

Percy, oblivious to Will’s discomfort, kept prying. ‘But seriously, though, this is kind of a crappy job, no offense, Nico.’

‘Well, thank you, Percy,’ Nico said dryly. ‘But I get your point. On call 24/7 you’re never ever off work. Stuck with me in this house.’

‘Well, to be honest, I only have a year on my contract because your dad didn’t think I’d be needed after that and neither do I. He pays me well enough so it’s totally wort putting my life on hold for a year to do this and after this I’m thinking about maybe going back to college. And also, your house has more cool rooms than I’ve ever seen. I think I could spend the rest of my life here and die happy. The music room alone is insane,’ Will said trying to shift the topic a little. He fidgeted with the bracelet he wore his receiver on. ‘Sorry, I need to use the bathroom.’

He got up and fled to the bathroom a couple of doors down. There he turned on the taps and washed his face in cold water to try and regain some composure. When he got back Nico was alone in the game room. ‘I sent them home,’ he said when Will entered. ‘I’m seriously tired. It’s been a fun birthday, though. Thanks for staying.’

‘Well, thanks for wanting me to stay… I guess.’

‘Are you okay? You look weird. Come.’ He patted the sofa beside him. Will sat down, hesitantly. Nico looked at him closely and from this distance Will felt like his very soul was on display. Eerie. Nico didn’t even try to sugarcoat what he said next: ‘Something happened that made you leave home and you’re not comfortable talking about it.’

Will closed his eyes and nodded.

‘Anything I need to know about? I’m pretty much trusting you with my life here, Will.’

So it had caught up with him again. Stupid past. He braced himself so that he wouldn’t be so disappointed when Nico told him to leave and find himself another job. He couldn’t lie. It was unethical. ‘Okay, uhm, this is going to be a quite horrible story but please don’t interrupt because if you do I’m not sure if I can continue. I promise you I’ll answer any questions you might have afterwards.’

Nico just nodded. Wills hands were trembling so Nico gave him an empty beer bottle to fidget with while he talked. Will’s eyes were intensely trained on the bottle when he spoke. He felt like he would definitely loose his nerve if he looked at Nico now.

‘I was working as a pediatric nurse at a hospital back home when I finished school. It was great, I… I really love kids, want to have a whole bunch of my own someday. A couple of years back I got…’ he swallowed, ‘I got accused of molesting one of my patients. A girl. She was maybe, fourteen or fifteen at the time? I don’t really remember, what I do remember is that she looked a lot older than she was. Like she was a grown woman, breasts and all. The mother freaked out and demanded I be put in jail. She was the wife of a really important pastor in our town and someone who the community listened to. Uhm, the police managed to procure enough evidence to prove that she had in fact been…’ Will swallowed, ‘uhm, touched, and there was a huge trial. It was on the news for weeks. I got haunted, my family… it was awful. I was actually kind of safe being in jail at the time but my family got prosecuted on the news, not to mention social media. Disregard the innocent until proven guilty. They had my name, my picture and talked to anyone who was willing to call me a freak pedophile on the camera.’

Will was crying now. Nico wiped his tears with his sleeve while Will kept talking, feeling like the dam had broken and he couldn’t stop now.

‘The funny thing is,’ he said, not laughing, ‘is that I don’t… I haven’t _ever_ been with a woman. I haven’t ever been even remotely attracted to one. That was my whole defense. That was the only thing my lawyer focused on because he knew that would get me cleared again. If I stood up in court, under oath, and said I was gay that the whole case would crumble. So yeah, I had to come out to the entire hospital, and the rest of the state on television, during the trial to save me from going to jail. I was already fired, of course, and when they found out about my sexual preferences they weren’t very keen on taking me back. I haven’t been able to keep a job since because this comes back up every time. I was cleared in court but it doesn’t matter. Back home I can’t show my face on the streets. It’s not even the molesting-thing anymore, just… homophobia. After the trial I was beaten more times than I can count. I’ve been moving around ever since and my family moved to New York, well, except for my brother who was already married down there but he openly shunned me to be able to stay.’

Nico looked at him. ‘God I hate people,’ he said. ‘That’s not even faith, that’s just hiding behind it because you can’t stand up for your own homophobic beliefs.’

Will sighed. ‘I suppose you would want me out of the house now that you know?’

Nico genuinely surprised him when he said: ‘Why on earth would I want that? It may come as a surprise to you but I actually enjoy your company.’

‘But…  doesn’t it bother you that your male nurse is gay? Or you know, a supposed child-molester?’

Nico laughed. ‘Well, I kinda wish you would have told me earlier but you have been cleared in court and I have absolutely no right to be homophobic, Will.’

‘How come?’

‘Because I have never, ever been with a woman, either,’ he said, looking pointedly at Will. ‘And, I’m catholic, and I don’t give two shits about that ‘God hates fags’ thing.’

It took Will longer than he would like to admit for the penny to drop. Then, finally, he looked at Nico with surprise in his eyes. ‘Oh…’

‘Yeah. So. We’re okay, as far as I’m concerned.’

Will nodded. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

 

\------------------------

 

Spring turned to summer. Will had managed to convince Nico to do a fairly tight schedule of physical therapy in order to regain the use of his legs. He was constantly aching these days from all the training they did. They spent the evenings on the couch with Will massaging him before they went to bed because otherwise the pain was enough to keep him awake all night.

If Will had been nervous about things being awkward between them after his confession then by now he had relaxed again. Nico had advised him not to tell his father about it since he wasn’t so sure about his father being as accepting as he was himself. That, and Nico was afraid that might force _him_ to come out to his father and he wasn’t really ready for that. Will thought that Hades really did not have anything to do with their day to day business so he did as Nico wished and kept his mouth shut.

One morning, in the middle of June, Will had a bright idea. ‘I’ve been thinking.’

‘Really?’ Nico smirked.

‘Oh shush you. Do you have any swim trunks?’

‘Uh. Yeah… why?’ Nico looked at him apprehensively.

‘Because you guys have a pool and I have an idea. For your therapy.’

‘Uh – huh?’

‘Just… humor me okay? Come on, let’s get you changed.’ Will helped Nico get his swim trunks on and then he went into his own room to change. Nico thought for a moment about the unfairness of Will having seen him naked on countless occasions but he had never been blessed with as much as a glimpse. By now he had come to terms with the fact that he did find his nurse (friend?) rather attractive and he was constantly scared that his body was going to betray him, but so far, nothing. He wasn’t even sure that little-Nico would ever work again and he was not comfortable enough to voice his fears about that to any doctor, let alone his handsome nurse.

Nico waited for Will by the pool. Hades had had a ramp put in for his wheelchair, apparently on Will’s orders. He had been planning this, Nico realized. When Will came out and pulled his t-shirt off Nico was actually kind of glad that his body wasn’t really functioning. It could have gotten messy.

Will’s upper body was tanned and sprinkled with freckles. You could see his muscles flex when he moved. He wasn’t too built, like Jason was, the muscles fitted his tall, lanky frame perfectly. Nico already knew how strong Will was since he carried him on a regular basis. He had tattoos too, Nico noticed, quite a few of them, both on his torso and on his thighs. The shorts he usually wore were long enough to hide them but in his shorter swim trunks they peeked out. Will tossed his shirt and some towels, along with a picnic basket by the side of the pool before he came to stand next to Nico and helped him pull his own t-shirt off.

Up until this point, Nico had never been self-conscious about all the scars from the accident that littered his body, but now, next to Will, he felt an urgent need to hide. He pulled his arms around his torso and blushed. If Will noticed, he thankfully didn’t say anything.

‘Come on, let’s get you in the water.’ He picked Nico up bridal-style and now, pressed against Will’s bare chest, he blushed even brighter. Stupid sexy surfer guy. ‘You know, you could really benefit to be outside more, get some sun. As long as you make sure to put sunscreen on those scars you should be fine. They burn easily.’

‘Yeah, because my arms are so nimble these days that I can easily reach the ones on my back. I can barely hold a bottle, Will.’

‘I can do your back.’

‘Uhm…’ he stuttered. They were now chest deep in the pool and Nico felt himself starting to float in Will’s arms. Will gently let go of his legs so that they sunk to the bottom and Nico straightened out. He still clung to Will’s other arm.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t let you go.’

‘Promise?’

‘Yeah,’ he chuckled. ‘Here.’ He took Nico’s arms by the elbows so that Nico could also put his hands on Will’s arms. They stood like that for a while with Nico trying to find his balance.

‘Can you feel the floor with your feet?’

‘I’m not sure… I think I can feel something. Yeah. It’s really weird, because I can’t feel the surface with the soles of my feet but I can feel that I won’t go any further down. Like, it stops.’

‘Yeah it does. You’re standing, Nico.’

‘I’m standing.’ He started laughing. ‘I’m standing.’

‘Yeah you are. Think you can lift a foot? Take a step?’ Nico tried. He really did, but it didn’t seem to be working. He shook his head. ‘Don’t look at your feet. You’re a rich kid, I assume you can ballroom dance?’

‘Well, I used to.’

‘Then look into my eyes and forget about your feet. I’ll lead. You follow.’ Will took a step back and Nico had no choice but to follow. If he actually lifted his feet or if Will simply dragged him along he didn’t know, but he followed. He moved. It felt great. Nico wanted to scream and laugh he was so happy. Will simply smiled at him. Nico didn’t even want to stop when he felt his arms starting to tremble from the overuse they weren’t used to and the fingers on his left hand started to dig into Will’s arm. Will swooped him up and left the pool, putting him down on one of the sun-beds on the patio. Nico saw the marks his fingernails had done on Will’s skin.

‘God! I’m so, so sorry.’

‘Aw, it’s nothing. It’ll bruise but that’s fine. Do your arms hurt?’

‘Yeah, a little. But I still didn’t want to get up.’

‘I know. We have to take it slow, though. You’re gonna have to expect fall-backs, too. Don’t be too disappointed when that happens.’ Nico nodded. He closed his eyes and soaked up the sun. Will handed him a bottle of water so he wouldn’t get dehydrated. After a while, Will said: ‘Would you be willing to try leg-braces?’

Nico looked at him, questioningly. ‘Like, Forrest Gump?’

Will laughed. ‘Well, they have evolved since he was young, but yeah. That’s the general idea. I’m thinking braces and crutches might just do the trick. Your arms are getting stronger, I’m pretty sure you can handle it.’

‘Well, if you really think so, why not? I’m getting sick of this chair anyway.’

‘I’ll make an appointment with your physical therapist.’

 

\------------------------

 

A couple of weeks later Nico tried walking by himself for the first time since the accident. Will and him, together with his physical therapist had tried out a pair of leg-braces and crutches. Nico got up from his chair, rather shakily, with Will on one side and his therapist on the other, both ready to catch him if he fell. He did, after like five steps, but he still counted that as a total win.

His therapist assured him that it would get easier with time and that he needed to practice at home. This, it turned out, became Nico’s favorite past time. He hated the wheelchair so badly that he did everything in his power to be able to walk again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tries to intimidate Bianca's new boyfriend which ends up backfiring and Annabeth lays down the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialling down the angst a little bit and this week you get this fluffy filler-chapter. 
> 
> I'm posting this a day early because I'll be away with my mom the entire weekend and I don't know if I'll have the time to post.

Percy picked Will and Nico up in his turquoise Impala. His girlfriend was in the back seat and Will helped Nico sit down in the front passenger seat and folded the wheelchair into the trunk before he sat in the back and introduced himself.

‘Annabeth.’

‘Will.’

‘Nice to finally meet you, Will. Percy has told me a lot about you.’

‘Really?’

Nico glanced at Percy who pretended not to hear the conversation in the backseat as he pulled out of their driveway. He was humming to the tune on the radio. ‘Have you got the tickets?’ Nico asked him.

‘ _I_ have got the tickets. I know better than to trust Percy with them,’ Annabeth said.

‘Good,’ Nico concluded.

‘I think Jason gave us the good ones.’ She handed them to Nico who examined them.

‘Yeah, he did, these are like, VIP.’

‘Cool,’ Percy whistled. ‘He’s never given us the good seats before.’

‘We’ve never been to one of his games in the off-season before, either,’ Nico said.

‘Right.’

 

\------------------------

 

It wasn’t a very exciting game, their quarterback friend did good and his team won but that was about it. They were _too_ good, it wasn’t really exciting. Still, they cheered whenever Jason’s team scored and they had a really good time. Jason’s girlfriend had joined them by their seats once they’ve got there. Will had helped Nico get into one of the real seats instead of staying in his wheelchair. Will had met Piper, Jason’s girlfriend, once when she picked Jason up from Nico’s house but that was about it. He was sitting on the edge of their row, focusing on the game and trying to give Nico some private time with his friends. It must be difficult having him around all the time, never having any reprieve or being really alone, not even in his own home.

 

\------------------------

 

Nico had brought his camera and was taking pictures of Jason playing and of them watching him. Will didn’t know much about photography but the thing was huge and it looked expensive. After a while he had to ask: ‘What are you doing with that thing?’

‘Taking pictures?’ Nico deadpanned.

‘No, but I mean, what are you going to do with all the pictures you’re taking?’

‘I was thinking of maybe having one of them enlarged for his birthday, if there’s one that turns out good enough. I dunno. I’m not very talented though.’

‘Can I see?’ Nico shrugged and handed Will his camera. He started flipping through the pictures. ‘But, these are really good! What do you mean you’re not talented?’

‘He’s just being modest,’ Piper, who was sitting at the side of Nico, chimed in. ‘When we were in high school he carried that thing around constantly and after every year he did this online photo album with all the highlights from the year. It was great.’

Nico blushed and looked down on his lap. ‘Not this one, though,’ he mumbled.

‘What?’

‘That was ages ago. This is a new camera.’

Piper just rolled her eyes. ‘Well, you know what I mean. Duh.’

Will laughed.

 

\------------------------

 

After the game they were having lunch in a park nearby. They had packed a picnic and found an empty table to sit by. Nico found himself looking at Will in the sunshine. Okay, so not really looking, more like staring. His hair glowed like he had a halo of gold and his teeth were so white they were almost blinding him. He was leaning against Percy’s car, laughing at something Percy had said while raiding the trunk for their food. Nico had to seize the moment. He lifted his camera and snapped a picture of the angel in the sun.

‘You like him.’

His breath hitched in his throat and he turned to stare with wide eyes at Annabeth who was smirking down at him. ‘I what?’ he stuttered.

‘Don’t try and pull that with me, di Angelo. I’ve always been able to read you, and _you_ have a crush on Will.’

‘You’re too smart for my own good,’ Nico muttered.

‘What are you going to do, then? You should ask him out.’

‘You can’t just go around saying stuff like that. You don’t even know if he’s gay.’

She looked at him. ‘But you do.’ Nico narrowed his eyes at her. ‘I clearly remember a boy who once told me he would never, ever allow himself to crush on a straight guy again. If you have a crush on Will, you’ve already figured out that he’s not totally straight.’

Nico blushed. ‘He told me he’s gay.’

‘And does he know that you are?’

‘Yeah, I told him. He… he was nervous about me being homophobic and not wanting a male gay nurse so I told him to put him at ease a little.’

‘Well, then, there you go.’

‘I can’t ask him out, it would be…’

‘Oh, get a grip Nico. What’s the big deal?’

‘He’s my nurse is what the big deal is. You have no idea the compromising things he’d see me do. Nothing one would ever want to show a loved one.’

Annabeth laughed. Will looked over at them and smiled. Nico melted a little inside. Stupid nurse and his stupid smile and his stupid sexy body and freckles and angelic hair and…

Will made his way over to where they were standing, his arms now filled with picnic-stuff. Nico wheeled himself up to the short end of the table. Will dumped all of his stuff on the tabletop and looked down at him. ‘Want me to help you get onto the bench?’

‘Nah, I’m good here. My back’s tired, I think I need the support of the backrest.’

‘Aight. Lemme know if you change your mind.’ Will handed him a sandwich and a can of soda before digging in to his own lunch. Nico watched him eat. Even the little things, like chewing on a fucking sandwich made Nico want to jump him. God, he was in trouble.

 

\------------------------

 

Autumn came around, with Halloween looming around the corner. Nico’s father had informed him that his sisters were coming home during the holiday. Nico and Bianca had always celebrated it, since it had been their dead mother’s favorite holiday. Once Hazel had joined the family she, too, had been drawn into the festivities. Every year since Bianca went to college she had made sure to come home to celebrate Halloween with her siblings. Hades was not really much for celebrating anything, which made the surprise party he had held for Nico once he got home from the hospital really OOC.

They had decided to hold the party in Nico’s house, so their father didn’t have to participate. He had invited Jason and Percy along with their girlfriends too, and Bianca had let them know that she was bringing a guy home with her. Hazel, of course, had Frank with her, so that made Nico the only one single in the whole group. He was a little let down by this as he was doing the seating arrangements. Will noticed something was up and came to sit next to him. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I was just thinking… I’m looking at the guest list.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Notice anything?’ If Nico had been private in the beginning of Will’s employment he was starting to loosen up now. Talking to Will was easy, and often he found himself spilling information that he didn’t felt comfortable talking to anyone else about. Now Will was looking at the list and frowning. He saw it, too.

‘They’re all couples.’

‘They’re all couples.’ Nico echoed him with a sigh. ‘I don’t really know why this bothers me, because they are all important to me, and I’m dying to meet Bianca’s new guy, but still. I’ll be the only single one there.’ Will squeezed his shoulder. ‘Could you maybe join us?’ Nico asked.

‘Me?’

‘Yeah, I mean, if you don’t have any other plans? Uhm, I’ll feel better if I wasn’t the only one, I think. This way there’ll be two of us.’

‘Yeah, sure, I’m not doing anything else. I was actually looking forward to spending the night alone in my room while you guys partied your asses off down here, but this is more fun.’ Will smiled. ‘So, you’re just assuming I’m single, huh?’

Nico blushed and looked startled. ‘I.. I didn’t mean it like that, Will, I swear! I’m sorry. Did I offend you? Fuck, that was really shitty of me.’

Will laughed. ‘Relax, I’m only messing with you. Of course I’m single. I spend all of my time here with you. I’m practically married to my job.’

 

\------------------------

 

It wasn’t until later that night, when he was in bed recalling the planning of the party that Nico realized what Will had said. ‘I’m practically married to my job’, which of course, implied that he was practically married to Nico. The Italian blushed in the darkness. ‘I’m practically married to my job,’ he muttered. Shit.

 

\------------------------

 

The party was a success, as their Halloween parties always were. Nico welcomed everybody at the door and when they got into the living space Will offered them drinks. They had ordered catering so that no one would have to work in the kitchen. Last came Nico’s sisters and their respective men from the big house. They greeted their brother, Frank, Hazel’s husband, shook his hand, and he was finally introduced to Bianca’s new boyfriend Evan.

As soon as Will laid eyes on Hazel he had to fight to hold back his smile. He gave the tray of champagne glasses to Nico and went to the kitchen. Nico looked at him quizzically while he picked a clean glass from the shelf and poured some cider into it. What was he doing? When Will passed him he winked at Nico, snatching a champagne glass on the way. He walked up to Frank and Hazel, handing them a glass each.

‘Actually, I’m not really in the mood,’ Hazel started when Will offered her the glass. He leaned in closer to her.

‘I switched the champagne for cider, you’re good. Your brother was the only one who saw me do it and I honestly don’t think he got it.’

Hazel’s eyes widened. ‘How could you… Oh wait, this is some sixth nurse sense, isn’t it?’

‘Maybe. Or maybe I’m just _very_ perceptive. What are you, eight to ten weeks, something like that?’

‘Eleven, actually, so we’re not making it official just yet.’

Nico came wheeling up to them, the champagne tray still in his lap. ‘Will, what are you doing? I didn’t buy Hazel’s favorite champagne so you could pour it out and give her cider instead.’

‘It’s okay, Nico’, Hazel said.

‘No, it’s not. I bought this for you, you know.’

Hazel leaned down and whispered in his ear: ‘Don’t tell anyone this yet, but I can’t have champagne because I’m pregnant. It’s just too soon to start telling people.’

Nico looked at her, really looked at her from top to bottom and then back up again, then he turned to Will. ‘How the hell did you see this? I can’t tell that anything’s different.’

Will shrugged. ‘I dunno. I’ve met Hazel before, I just noticed something was different. It’s hard to explain. When you know, you know. Hazel called it a nurse’s intuition.’

‘Mhm,’ Nico hummed. Then he realized he was being horribly rude and said: ‘Congratulations, sis.’

‘Thank you. Took you long enough.’

Nico grunted but he smiled and Hazel did too. ‘Does Bianca know?’

‘Yeah, she figured it out, too. Only took her about a half an hour.’

‘Oh. So I’m the only one who didn’t realize.’

‘Well yeah, but you always were dense.’

Will snorted beside him. Nico glared at him.

 

\------------------------

 

Will was helping Nico putting out the food in the kitchen when Bianca came up to them, dragging her new boyfriend behind her. ‘Stop struggling stupid I want to introduce you to my brother.’

‘You’re hurting my arm!’

‘Well, it’s your own fault.’

Nico looked at them with a smirk on his face. ‘Bianca, let the poor man be.’

‘I haven’t gotten to properly introduce you.’

‘I know,’ Nico said. He wiped his hands on the towel he had on his shoulder and held one out for Evan to take. They shook hands and Nico looked closely at Evan. He did look rather feminine, but then again so did Nico, so who was he to talk? ‘Hi. I’m Nico. Bianca’s brother. If you hurt her or get her pregnant I will end you. Don’t think for a second that the wheelchair will stop me.’

Evan’s eyes widened for a couple of seconds before he started smiling. The fucking bastard was actually smiling, Nico thought. It was the kind of smile that was seriously contagious and if he hadn’t been so pissed about the guy’s reaction he would have smiled too, just because. Bianca was standing beside Nico, and when she saw the puzzled look on his face she started laughing and he could hear Will snorting off to his other side. He didn’t know what was so God damn funny. And why wasn’t Evan terrified of him? He was a di Angelo for fuck’s sake, they were born intimidating.

When Evan straightened up Bianca snaked her arm around his waist and they walked away. Nico heard her say: ‘I think you passed, honey.’

Evan nodded and looked back over his shoulder at Nico, still smiling. ‘I.. I think I did, too.’

Nico grumbled. ‘What was that all about?’ he asked Will. ‘I used to be fucking scary, you know. Bianca’s boyfriends used to shake when they were introduced to me. This chair is cramping my style.’

‘I think it wasn’t as much the chair as the pregnancy-comment,’ Will said, giggling.

Nico looked up him. He was removing plastic wrap from one of the bowls containing salad and then putting it out on the counter. Nico had ordered a full buffet for them. ‘It was meant to scare him,’ Nico grumbled.

‘I know that but I think it really just made him happy. Bianca too, obviously. If her laugh was any indication, she found you amusing.’

Nico turned around and looked at the couple where they were talking to Percy and Jason. Bianca was in the middle of telling some story and her hands were flying around much like Nico knew his own did when he was excited about something. Evan was watching her fondly, a small smile still on his lips. ‘Wait, you don’t think he’s already gotten her pregnant, do you?’ Nico asked. He didn’t think Bianca looked like it, if anything she looked like she had _lost_ weight, but who was he to tell?

Will couldn’t keep his laughter contained any longer. Nico was seriously starting to get pissed off at his nurse. ‘I don’t think Evan _can_ get her pregnant and that’s why he was so happy about it.’

‘Like, in he can’t get it up? Why on earth would that make him so happy?’ Nico asked. Seriously, nurse’s intuition aside there was no way in hell that Will would have been able to call that just from this brief encounter.

‘No, like in he doesn’t have any. Or, at least he wasn’t born with it. Either way…’ Will did a weird half-shrug with one of his shoulders because the other arm was holding a tray of chicken.

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous. Are you implying that Evan was born a…’ Nico silenced. His face dropped and he wheeled himself around to have a good look at his sister’s boyfriend. ‘Oh, _oh_ ,’ he said.

‘Oh,’ Will echoed, chuckling.

‘So you’re saying…’

‘Yes,’ Will agreed.

‘He’s…’

‘Yes,’ Will said again.

‘Huh,’ Nico said. ‘Well, I guess that’s good news. I really don’t want her pregnant until she’s married.’

‘Look at you being all protective and old fashioned,’ Will smirked. ‘Now, I haven’t known Bianca even a smidge as long as you have, but from what I’ve seen I don’t think it’s ever going to be up to you.’

Nico glared at him. ‘I know,’ he grumbled. ‘But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.’

Will laughed at him. When Nico looked at him with a puzzled look on his face Will just shrugged and said: ‘You’re kind of cute when you’re trying to be bossy.’ Then he went to tell everybody that dinner was ready. When Nico wheeled after him, demanding an explanation Will only smiled and shook his head.

 

\------------------------

 

‘I heard him call you cute.’

Nico turned around in his chair. Annabeth was standing just outside the glass door that opened up to the patio. He had left the party to get some fresh air and alone time, but now he realized he didn’t particularly mind her company. ‘I was afraid you did.’ She dragged one of the chairs up to sit down beside him and held up her whine glass. He clinked it with his own before sipping it. She did the same. They were just sitting there in comfortable silence for a little while before Nico said: ‘What am I going to do, Annie? He’s killing me.’

‘I can see that,’ she said, not at all very helpful. ‘You’re not as subtle as you think you are,’ she continued when Nico looked at her questioningly.

‘God! Does that mean that people know?’

‘I don’t think so. I think it’s just me being perceptive, and, as I told you earlier, I’ve always been able to read you easily. However, I can’t say whether or not Will knows.’ Nico turned around to look in through the tall windows. Will was currently engaged in a slow dance with a highly intoxicated Percy. Jason was watching them, ignoring Will’s desperate pleadings for help while Piper was filming. Annabeth chuckled. ‘Poor Will, but you have to agree that he would make a fine addition to our extended family.’

‘He would,’ Nico sighed. ‘I just don’t know how to make that happen. Things are complicated.’

‘Is there something about him that is holding you back?’

Nico nodded. He was thinking about Will’s past and the fact that if he messed this up the poor guy had yet another failed employment in his baggage. ‘I don’t want to ruin things for him and I really don’t want him to get the impression that he has to date me or he will lose his job.’

‘Wait, then,’ Annabeth said.

‘Wait? That’s your highly intelligent solution to my problem? Wait?’

‘Wait. He won’t be your nurse forever and if his contract isn’t renewed he will have to look for a new job come may. Then you can ask him out. He’s a clever guy, he’ll know why you waited.’

Nico looked back again. Percy had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder and he watched as Evan and Frank helped him lay down on the couch instead. Will draped a blanket over him and put an empty bowl on the floor by his head. ‘Thanks, Annie. I’ll consider that.’

‘You’ll be fine, Nico, whatever you choose.’

He nodded. They heard the glass door open and then Will’s voice calling out to them: ‘People are getting ready to go home, Nico. They want you to come in and say goodbye.’

‘Can I leave him here?’ Annabeth asked, indicating her passed out boyfriend. ‘I highly doubt I will survive a taxi ride with him like this.’

‘Sure,’ Nico said.

‘I can drive him home tomorrow,’ Will offered. ‘Let’s just hope he actually hits the bowl if he pukes.’

‘If he doesn’t, he can clean up before he leaves,’ Annabeth offered, looking at Percy sleeping and drooling a little on Nico’s couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is closing in and Will's mom is bugging him to go home, but what do you do with your patient in the meantime?

It was November. Will had commented on how weird California was in November. The weather was not what he was used to and he had started to long for New York. Even though his parents hadn’t lived there for too long he had come to love spending his Christmases there, in the snow. It was better than any southern Christmas he had ever had. But this year, however, he wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to go home. What would Nico do without him? He had decided he would just ask, but every time he tried something held him back. His mom had been bugging him about coming home for a month now and he had just told her he didn’t know. This time, however, Nico happened to come in the room jut as Will said: ‘I don’t know about Christmas yet, mom. It’s still a month until then. Relax. I’ll tell you as soon as I know, and, knowing you, you’ll probably make enough food so if I do show up I’ll be well fed any way.’ He turned around to see Nico watch him with a puzzled expression on his face. ‘Sorry mom, gotta go. I’ll call you later, okay?’ He hung up and looked at Nico apologetically. ‘She says hi.’

‘Your mom?’

‘Yeah.’

‘She wants to know if you’re coming home for Christmas.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Yeah.’ Will sat down on his bed with Nico in his wheelchair in front of him.

‘I’m sorry Will, I haven’t really thought about it. Dad’s not too big on Christmas and this year none of my sisters will be coming home. They’re usually the one’s that make Christmas happen here. Hazel is going to be with Frank’s family and Bianca is staying in college. Apparently Evan’s family is living there and has asked her if she wants to spend the holiday with them, so dad and I just figured we’d skip it this year. I should have known you’d want to go home for a few days. Again, I’m sorry.’

‘Yeah, I would, but you still can’t manage fully on your own. I still have to help you with the… basics.’

Nico shrugged. ‘I guess I could always check myself into a nursing home or something.’

‘You’re not spending the holidays in a nursing home just so that I can go home.’

‘Well, I don’t want you to have to stay here just because of me. You’re a family kind of guy.’

Will fidgeted with his phone for a little while, then he looked at Nico with a curious expression on his face. ‘What about… you come with me?’

‘What?’

‘Come home with me, for the holidays. As you said, you’re not gonna celebrate it here anyway, so why not take a trip to New York?’

‘But that would mean you have to work during the holiday.’

‘Yes, but if I have to choose between working here during the holidays and working in New York, I’d choose New York. I’m sorry Nico, but leaving you in a nursing home is not an option. Christmas is a time to be with your family and family isn’t just the people you share DNA with. You’ve been my family for the past six months, so… come home with me. I’m pretty sure mom won’t mind.’

‘Are you really sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m really sure.’

Nico felt something warm stir in his gut at those words. ‘Can you… ask her just to make sure?’

‘Right now?’

‘Yeah. So… so we know.’

‘Absolutely.’ Will pulled up his mom’s number and talked to her for a few moments, all while Nico was watching apprehensively. When he put the phone down he smiled.

‘You are more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. Her only concern was that we don’t have enough rooms to give you a private one, but I told her we can share mine. I have a fairly big bed.’

‘Fine with me. I don’t move around a lot when I sleep anyways,’ he joked.

‘Ha ha.’

Nico smirked.

‘Anyways, we should probably go book some tickets right away.’ He made a move to pick up the lap top from his bed.

‘Nah, I’ve got that covered. Dad has a private jet.’

Will looked tired. ‘Of course he has.’

 

\------------------------

 

Flying in a private jet was nothing like anything Will had ever experienced. There was not only a pilot, there was a stewardess too and they didn’t even have to pass through the gate. Nico had him drive all the way on to the tarmac and park next to the hangar. He carried Nico up the stairs and placed him in one of the creamy white armchairs before buckling him up. Will was not afraid of flying, he had told himself that on numerous occasions, it was the takeoff and the landing that had him anxious. Nico leaned across the table that separated them and gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. ‘Don’t worry, the pilot knows what he’s doing. Dad only ever hires the best people.’ Will was too anxious to catch the underlying meaning of that statement, he merely nodded and dried his sweaty hands on his jeans. Nico smirked. ‘I would offer you a drink, but with your stress level right now I think it may be better if you sit this one out.’ He waved at the stewardess. ‘Can we just get some tea, please?’

‘Of course Mr di Angelo. As soon as we’re in the air.’

‘Thank you, Anne.’

She smiled and disappeared behind a curtain. Will sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. He felt slightly nauseous when the plane came to life under him. The sinking feeling in his stomach as they took off almost made him vomit and he was thankful that Nico had handed him a paper bag. When he finally opened his eyes again they were well on their way and Anne had served them tea. Nico was focused on his cell phone. ‘Drink some, it will calm your stomach,’ he said without looking up.

Will did as he was told. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Texting Percy. The plane has wi-fi.’

‘Uh-huh?’

‘He’s annoyed that we won’t be home to attend his New Year’s eve party.’

‘Oh.’

As if knowing what Will was thinking, Nico continued: ‘Relax, it’s not like I would have if I had been home, anyways. He lives in this crappy little studio-thing and his parties are always cramped with people. I used to find them claustrophobic when I still had the full use of my legs and could move out of people’s ways. Now, nuh-uh.’ He shook his head. ‘Anyway, I clearly remember you saying something about Times Square. Now _that_ I look forward too.’

‘It’s amazing. I’ve only been once, the first year they lived in New York. I’m looking forwards to it too.’

 

\-----------------

 

They had a big rental car waiting for them when they landed. Will was still amazed by the casual way Nico spent money. He thought it had to be because he was born with it and didn’t know any better, yet, for some reason, he didn’t come across as spoiled. Will would have been fine with taking the subway and the bus, or maybe have his father pick them up, but Nico had pointed out that all his accessories needed the trunk space of an SUV. He rarely went anywhere without crutches and leg braces these days, as well as the wheelchair. Will had admitted that he had a point. All those things and their suitcases on the subway would have been a hassle.

Nico’s stomach was in knots when they pulled up on the drive way by the house. It wasn’t huge, but big enough to house a family of five. Nico wondered if Will’s family thought that there was something more going on between them now that he was there. If it was up to him, sure, but he had no idea how Will felt. He had seen Nico at his absolute worst. Nico still felt embarrassed when he thought of the night where Will had found him on the floor of his room, crying, shaking and soiled. He bit his lip to rid himself of the memory while Will got out of the car and started taking their things out of the trunk. Nico saw the door open and a blond woman stepped outside. Will looked up when he heard his name being called. ‘Mom!’ He took two bags in his hands and ran up to her on the porch. Dropping the bags he picked her up and hugged her. ‘God, I’ve missed you.’

‘And I you. Let me take a look at you.’ She held him at an arm’s length and looked him over.

‘You look good, sweetie. That California sun is healthy for you.’

‘Thanks mom. ‘ Will’s dad came out and joined them. They hugged.

‘Now, where is that boy of yours?’ His mother asked. ‘I want to meet him.’

‘Patient, mom.’

‘Sure honey. _Patient,’_ she said with a smirk. Will’s dad had a playful smile on his lips.

‘Yes, mother, patient. He’s waiting in the car, he has trouble getting out on his own. I’ll go get him. Dad, can you get the rest of the things out of the car? Maybe starting with the wheelchair?’

‘Sure, son.’

Nico opened the door when Will approached him. ‘Ready?’ He asked before he picked Nico up bridal-style like he always did and carried him into the house. Will gingerly put him down in the wheelchair that Will’s dad had left in the hallway before carrying all of their luggage to their room. Will beckoned to join him in the kitchen where his mom had put hot drinks and cake on the table. She had removed one of the kitchen chairs from the table so Nico would fit. Introductions were made between Nico, Will’s mother Naomi and his father Lester before Lester disappeared into the house to ready their room. Naomi served him coffee, but only after Will tried to intervene. ‘You shouldn’t drink coffee, it’s bad for you.’

‘I am _well_ aware of that. I can’t even so much as look at the espresso machine at home without him making disapproving noises,’ Nico said to Naomi.

‘You drink ridiculous amounts of coffee,’ Will grumbled.

‘I’m Italian. I’m supposed to. We take our coffee very seriously.’

‘You said the same thing about wine.’

‘Well, there you go.’ Nico turned to Naomi. ‘Has he always been a health-freak?’

‘No. That started in high school, when he started playing basketball and wanted to lose his baby fat,’ Naomi smirked.

‘Mom!’

‘Well, honey, it’s true. You were a chubby child.’

‘Mom!’

‘Nico, honey, I have a photo album I think you would love to see.’

Will was blushing now, trying desperately to hide his face in his hands. ‘Mom, stop!’

She smiled innocently at him. ‘William, you have never brought home a boyfriend to meet the family. If I have to settle for your boss, then I will.’

‘Yes, _William_ ,’ Nico smirked, ‘don’t deprive your poor mother of her joys in life. Naomi, I would love to see that album.’

‘Of course you would,’ Will muttered.

‘Oh don’t sulk,’ Nico said. ‘It doesn’t suit you. You should have known this was coming. Not bringing home any guys for your mother to meet.’

‘I haven’t had any guys to bring home. She knows this.’

‘At this rate, William dear, you will be single until you die and I won’t have any grandchildren.’

‘You have two already. You’ll see them in a few days.’

‘But they’re not yours. They’re Kayla’s.’

‘I know that.’

‘I want grand children from all my children.’

‘You do realize they won’t be my biological children?’

‘Family isn’t always blood, William. I taught you better than to think that.’

‘That’s not what I meant. _I know that,_ unfortunately that’s not true for everyone.’

‘We don’t have to go there quite just yet, do we?’ Naomi asked with a sideways glance at Nico.

Will deflated. ‘No, I suppose not. Sorry, mom.’

‘You don’t have to apologize, honey, I understand.’

Lester stuck his head in the room. ‘Your room is ready now if you want to shower and change.’

‘Thanks dad. I think we do.’

 

\------------------------

 

‘So do you want to tell me what that was about?’ Nico looked expectantly at Will when they were alone in his room. They called it Will’s room, but it was more of a guest bedroom dedicated to him since he had never actually lived in the house more than a few weeks here and there.

‘Yeah, sorry about that. It’s my homophobic brother and his homophobic wife. They weren’t supposed to come, but mom just told me they changed their minds. I was just so looking forward to spending a Christmas without him asking me when I’m going to grow out of this, and I quote: ‘faggot-phase’ and marry myself a pretty girl.’

‘Shit. I’m sorry.’

‘I’ll be fine. They won’t even be here until Christmas eve so we won’t have to put up with them for that many days. Mom and dad are pretty good at keeping a lid on my brother, but his wife is… you know Westborough Baptist Church?’

Nico shuddered. ‘Yes… No! She’s not.’

‘Not really, but you get the general idea. Homosexuality is a sin and all that. It gets real old real fast.’

‘Wait; are these the people who openly disowned you?’

‘My brother is. She was only his wife, so she had no say in the matter. However I sincerely doubt that she disagreed with him.’ Will said dryly.

‘I see. You know, I once sent a guy to the hospital for calling me a faggot? Jason actually had to step in before I really hurt him.’

‘And I’m pretty sure you could still kick my brother’s ass, however, please refrain from doing so?’

‘I am not just going to sit by if they talk bad about you. Us. But I can promise you to not initiate anything and maybe to not use any actual physical force.’

‘Thank you. Do you want to shower or something?’

‘Yes. Please. Do you mind?’

‘Not at all. Come on, then.’

 

\------------------------

 

After a shower and getting dressed Will threw their clothes in the washer before they once again joined his parents in the kitchen. Lester was sitting by the table chopping vegetables and Naomi was cooking something that smelled heavenly on the stove. Will sat down by his father but Nico leaned against the counter. He was wearing the leg braces and had his crutches, and for now he was just going to enjoy standing for a while. Lester served them red wine while they were waiting for the food. ‘Don’t you want to sit?’ He asked.

‘No thank you. I don’t get to stand nearly as much as I would like to,’ he joked. He put down the glass on the counter next to him when his fingers started cramping and flexed them a little.

‘You okay?’ Will asked.

‘In a little while. I think maybe having traveled all day…’

‘Probably.’

‘So, what are we cooking?’ Nico asked Naomi. ‘Do you need any help?’

‘No, it’s just gonna simmer for now, but thanks for asking honey. It’s a vegetarian pasta sauce. I always have to make it when Will comes home.’ She turned around and faced him. ‘I do hope I live up to your Italian standards.’

‘Actually, I’m not used to home cooked food, so I think it will taste heavenly for that reason alone.’

‘Oh right, Will told me about your mother. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. It was years ago.’

‘So when is Kayla going to be here?’ Will asked.

‘Tomorrow morning. They are driving up tonight so the girls can sleep in the car. Makes for an easier drive.’

‘I take it Ashley is still hyper active, then?’ Will smiled.

‘Very much so,’ Lester laughed. ‘John said that the thing he was looking forward to most about Christmas was getting to dump his daughters on you who are still so, and I quote: ‘young and perky’.’

Will laughed at that. They ate their food, Will’s parents interrogated Nico about his life and after dinner Naomi made good on her promise to show Nico the dreaded photo album. When they had settled in for the night, lying next to each other in bed, Nico said: ‘I like your parents. They make me feel like I’m at home here.’

‘They tend to have that effect on people. You’ll like my sister and her family too. The girls can be a handful, but they’re great. I’d love to have kids of my own someday.’

‘Mm me too. I’d like to have family dinners, help my kids with the homework and embarrass them when they have their partners over. I’ve never had that.’

‘You didn’t? But your dad...?’

‘After mom died, he wasn’t big on family dinners. It was mostly just my sisters and I in front of the TV getting served by the staff. And why help your kids with their homework when you can afford to hire them a tutor?’ He said dryly. ‘He tried for a while, he really did, but between my dyslexia and his zero patience I guess it was easier that way. He could help my sisters but my homework was always mom’s responsibility. She could sit with me for hours until I finally got it right.’

‘I would’ve liked to meet your mom.’

‘I think she would have liked you. You have a… sass she would have appreciated.’

‘A sass?’

‘Yeah,’ Nico smirked, ‘the way you put your hand on your hip and wave your other one around in a _very_ gay way whenever you lecture me on something.’

Will frowned but Nico just laughed. Will decided to just let it go for now, but revenge would come. ‘When did you come out to your family?’

‘I never got around to telling my parents about it before mom died, but somehow I think she knew anyway. I told my sisters when I was fourteen. Dad is still oblivious.’

‘You haven’t told him?’

‘Do you really think he would have hired a male nurse if he knew?’

Will furrowed his brow. ‘Maybe not.’

‘I don’t know, somehow, whenever I think I’m going to tell him I chicken out. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but…’ he sighed.

‘Well, I get that it can be hard to take that leap of faith. As far as your mother goes, when I came out to my parents they said they already knew, had done since I was three. That parents always know. I think your mom was well aware and I think that deep down your dad is too. Maybe he just hasn’t thought about it.’

‘Maybe. Maybe I just need to man up.’

‘You don’t have to tell him just to tell him, you know. You can always wait until you have a boyfriend to introduce. That way the two of you can do it together.’

‘When did you get so wise?’

‘It comes with the blond hair,’ he joked.

‘Pretty _and_ smart,’ Nico said and smirked.

‘Yes I am.’

‘However are you still single?’

‘I spend all my time at work,’ Will said and smiled. I have a very demanding boss.’

‘Oh do you now?’

Nico hit him in the face with his pillow before settling back down. Will laughed at him. “I’m practically married to my boss,” Nico heard in his mind and hid his blush by burying his face in his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and NIco babysit Will's nieces. Nico gets involved in the Solace family. He's better with children then he likes to let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been away all day and was not supposed to come home at this time. However... enjoy the chapter. It's fluffy and cute, mostly.

The morning after Nico woke up first and found himself snuggling into Will’s back. They were apparently spooning and he was holding Will around the midriff from behind. Carefully he sat up as not to wake him up and looked at him carefully. His eyes wandered from Will’s head to his feet as nothing but his boxers were covering him. The blanket lay in a heap by his feat. Nico’s eyes stopped when he saw Will’s morning wood. An old but familiar feeling pooled in his stomach. Nico was surprised. He hadn’t felt this aroused since the accident, but then again, he did have an almost naked and _very_ sexy man in his bed. Unfortunately, or, fortunately, he thought, Nico’s own body still refused to react to the feeling of want that pooled in his stomach.

He decided to let Will sleep for a while and got into his chair to use the bathroom. He was immensely proud that he could do that by himself now, sometimes, at least. Take that, handicap! He thought.

When he came back Will was still asleep so he threw a blanked around his waist, pulled on a hoodie and wheeled himself out into the kitchen. Lester was reading a newspaper and having coffee at the table. ‘Oh, morning Nico. Slept well?’

‘I did actually.’

‘Is Will still in bed?’

‘Yeah, he’s sleeping.’

‘Are you serious? He hasn’t slept in for years.’

‘I _know._ He’s always up and showered when I wake up, except for this one time.’ Nico involuntarily blushed when he remembered the night Will had fallen asleep in his bed, after he had had his accident on the floor. Now he was still sleeping. Did Nico have that effect on him?

‘Do you want some breakfast? I was thinking of frying up some pancakes when you guys woke up.’

‘That would be great. I’m starving. I would do it myself, but…’

‘Have trouble reaching?’

Nico gestured to his chair. ‘Yeah. Like this, anyways.’

Lester got started on the breakfast and Nico helped himself to coffee in the meantime. ‘But you were walking yesterday?’

‘Yeah. I have braces but I can’t get them on by myself. My fingers, well my arms and hands as well, are weird since the accident. It’s some sort of nerve-damage. They cramp up from time to time and small things like buttons are a challenge. One jeans button is fine but it takes me forever to get a shirt on, for example. I’m learning though, but I’m still too weak to pull the straps on the braces tight enough. I prefer the braces, though.’

‘No surprise there.’

‘I guess not. Will has ganged up with my physical therapist and they have me on a tight regime of exercise though. Both my legs, arms and hands.’

Lester sat the pancakes down on the table and got them some fruit and maple syrup. He also put the kettle on and put a box of herbal tea on the table. ‘The smell of pancakes will wake my son up soon enough. Might as well set the table for him.’

Nico smiled.

‘So Naomi never told me why you decided to join us for Christmas. Wanna share?’

‘Actually Will kinda forced it on me. I said I wanted him to be able to go home for the holidays to see you guys and that I could always check myself into a nursing home during his vacation but he said he would rather stay with me in California than have me do that.’

‘Sounds like my son.’

‘He said that either he stayed or I came with him. So I decided to come with him. Neither one of my sisters are coming home for Christmas and dad is not big on the whole thing anyway so we had already decided to skip it.  Coming here felt like a great option. I can always spend an evening alone in my house with a bottle of wine some other holiday,’ he joked.

‘I doubt Will would ever allow that. Holidays are for family and family doesn’t end with blood.’

Nico blushed. ‘Mm he said something similar.’

Lester looked at him for a moment before he turned his attention to his pancakes. ‘So,’ he said casually, ‘when are you gonna tell him you’re into him?’

Nico choked on his pancake and started coughing. Lester jumped out of his seat and ran to pat him on the back. At that moment Will walked into the kitchen as Nico continued coughing. He grabbed Nico’s arms and pulled them up over his head. ‘Calm down, you’re fine. Focus on your breathing.’ He gave Nico another pat on the back before he stroke his hair back from his face. ‘Dad, can you give him a glass of water?’

‘Sure.’ Lester sat down in his seat while Nico drank it and he looked a little guilty. Nico glared at him but that only made him smile into his pancakes. Will helped himself to a cup of tea and while he was pouring water Lester leaned in and whispered: ‘I take it I was right.’

Nico blushed.

‘It would make a great Christmas present,’ Lester continued, smirking. Nico still glared at him. It didn’t seem to have any effect on the older man whatsoever.

‘What would, dad?’ Will asked.

‘I told Nico I had no idea what to get your mother for Christmas and he suggested taking all you kids and Kayla’s girls to a photographer while you’re all here for some group photos and then maybe have it printed on a big canvas, like a painting. Too bad Shawn and Jenny aren’t coming up until Christmas evening, it leaves us no time.’

Nico was still very invested in his glass of water. He was _not_ a good liar so he let Lester take this one.

‘Maybe just the girls then?’ Will said.

‘Yes, but that’s still pushing it. We should have done that weeks ago.’

‘Hey Nico, can’t you take some pictures of the girls in the snow and then we can print the pictures and put them in an album? It’s not ideal but it’s a good compromise.’

‘You’re a photographer?’ Lester asked.

'No, just an amateur.’

‘Don’t demean yourself. Did you bring your camera?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’ll go get it. Show dad some of your pictures.’ Will left.

‘Nice save,’ Nico said. ‘Now I have to pull a photo shoot out of my ass.’

‘Without Naomi noticing,’ Lester said.

‘Without Naomi noticing.’

‘Or you could just take a shit load of pictures while you’re here and I can print them on Christmas evening and put the best ones in the album.’

‘I suppose. Buy some glossy paper.’

Will returned to the kitchen and handed Lester a camera. He sat himself between the boys and started flipping through them. There were tons of pictures already on it. The kid was good, Lester thought. He flipped through them and stopped at a portrait of his son. It was his face in profile, the sun shining on his hair. He was smiling slightly and looking on something on the ground. Will looked at Nico. ‘When did you take this?’

‘When we were, uhm, watching Jason’s football game. Afterwards, in the park when we had lunch.’ He blushed and refused to look at Will.

‘There are more,’ Lester exclaimed. There was one from the same day where Will was leaning on Percy’s turquoise Impala with his hands crossed over his chest and aviators on. He was laughing. ‘Can I have copies of these?’ Lester asked.

‘S.. sure.’

‘Do you often take pictures of me when I’m not noticing?’

‘Kind of.’ Nico winced. ‘I like it better when people aren’t aware of what I’m doing. The faces are more sincere that way. Sorry, is that really creepy?’

‘No, no way. I don’t mind. But I want to see them.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. These look great. You’re amazing.’

‘I had a great model,’ he mumbled.

Lester fought to suppress a smirk. This was lining up to be an interesting Christmas. He had to tell Naomi about this. Maybe a couple of adopted grandchildren weren’t so far ahead in the future as Will would let on.

There was a series of honking from a car that was pulling up at their drive-way and they all looked out the window as Will’s sister and her family pulled up. Lester got up and walked towards the door and Will followed him.

‘Uhm, Will?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you mind giving me a hand here? I don’t want to meet your sister without pants on. My hands were a little sketchy this morning.’

Will frowned. ‘You’re not wearing pants? Oh, oh yeah, of course you’re not wearing pants. Come on, then. Sorry.’

They got Nico dressed and as Will went out to meet the new guests he brushed his teeth and tried to sort out his hair. He gave up and put it in a short, messy pony tail before wheeling himself out into the living room to meet the sister. Introductions were made and Nico was bombarded with questions about the wheelchair from the two young girls. Ashley was six and Hannah was nine. Nico tried to answer their questions as best he could but they varied from: ‘can’t you walk?’ to ‘would it be dangerous to put a rocket engine on that?’ When he started to look panicked Will intervened and told the girls to let his friend be alone for a bit. They then proceeded to run out into the backyard to build a snowman. ‘They are…’ Nico started but he couldn’t find the right word.

‘Yes, they are,’ Will laughed. 

 

\------------------------

 

Will and Nico were alone with the girls. Everyone else was visiting some friend of the family that Will was totally against seeing. He had muttered something about church representatives before he declared that he could stay home and watch the girls instead. Will was currently making them all lunch and Nico was playing Mario cart with them in an effort to keep them still for a little while. He was exhausted. How did parents manage?

After lunch it was time for Ashley to take a nap. Nico thought he needed one too but since Will was putting her sister to sleep Hannah needed his attention. She was sitting beside him on the couch, reading a book. She was a lot more manageable when Ashley wasn’t around, he noticed. Now she was probing him on the arm. ‘Can you read to me?’

‘Can’t you read for yourself?’

‘Yes I can, but I would be happier if you read to me.’

Nico blushed. ‘I can’t sweetie, I’m sorry.’

‘You can’t read? But you’re an adult.’

‘Yes I am, but… You see, I have this thing called dyslexia so it’s really hard for me to learn that.’

‘I know what that is!’ She exclaimed. ‘A boy in my class has it and he has help in school.’

‘He’s really lucky. When I was in school I didn’t have help like that. That’s why I’m so bad at it.’

‘I can teach you. I want to be a teacher when I grow up. ‘

‘You should, then. ‘

She smiled up at him. ‘So read to me and when you get stuck I can help you.’

He decided to humor the girl. It was a kid’s book so it shouldn’t be that bad, he thought. Hannah turned out to be a very patient teacher. She explained things really simple for him and never got angry when he got words wrong _again_. Will had joined them halfway through and was watching them with a fond smile on his face. Nico was blushing now that he felt Will’s eyes on him. Having a nine year old teaching him how to read was a little embarrassing, at least when his handsome nurse was watching. ‘You did good,' she said when the book was finished.

‘Yeah you did,’ Will said.

Nico blushed.

‘Can I go listen to music in mom and dad’s room, uncle Nico?’

‘I.. I’m not your…’

‘Sure you can, sweetie,’ Will interrupted him. ‘But wear your headphones so you don’t wake up your sister because she’s sleeping next door.’

‘Yes, uncle Will.’

She ran off and Nico looked at Will. ‘Does she think that we’re dating?’

‘Apparently,’ Will laughed. ‘She knows I live in your house and she’s old enough to put two and two together, even though it ended up as five this time.’

‘Uhm. Yeah.’ Nico was desperate to change the subject. ‘So she wants to be a teacher, huh?’

‘Can’t remember a time when she didn’t. Too bad they don’t have college funds.’ Will instantly looked guilty, like he had let something slip.

‘They don’t have college funds?’

‘No,’ he sighed.

‘Why? Everyone should have a college fund.’

‘Not everyone is born rich, okay?’

Nico felt a little ashamed of himself. He looked down at his hands, twisting in his lap.

‘Sorry, I… I wasn’t thinking.’

‘I’m sorry too. It came out harsher than I had intended. Okay, don’t tell them I said so, but my sister’s sick. She has fibromyalgia and getting that diagnose is hard. You pretty much have to rule out every other disease before you can come to that conclusion so they had to eventually use the girl’s college funds to pay for the hospital bills. Now she can’t work because of the constant pain and John doesn’t make enough money to both provide for them and save up for college.’

‘I see. Sorry.’

‘Don’t be. It’s not your problem to deal with.’ Will turned the TV on. Nico watched him for a little while before he used his hands to help pull his legs up on the couch and lie down. He fell asleep within minutes.

 

\------------------------

 

Will was making dinner when the rest of his family came home. He was chopping vegetables and not paying much attention to his nieces at the moment when he heard Kayla yell from the living room: ‘Girls, don’t color on Nico!’

He dropped his knife and ran into the living room. Nico had been asleep on the couch but now the sound of Kayla’s voice had woken him up. He forgot he was on the couch and turned towards the sound, only succeeding in falling over and landing on the floor. Kayla was kneeling beside him apologizing for scaring him. Her daughters were standing a little bit away with coloring pens in their hands. ‘But mom, he’s like a coloring book,’ Ashley whined. ‘And the pictures are _so_ pretty.’

‘That doesn’t matter. You ask first, you don’t color on sleeping people.’

Nico, still a little confused from being so haphazardly pulled from his dreams was looking at the tattoos on his right leg and right arm. He hadn’t been able to feel when the girls started drawing on him because the sensation on his skin was still dulled. ‘I could have sworn these were in black and grey,’ he muttered.

‘Sorry about that,’ Will said as he helped him up and into his wheelchair. ‘I wasn’t paying attention. I usually let them color mine so I guess they thought it was okay.’

‘It’s fine. I was just startled by Kayla screaming at them. It actually looks kind of pretty.’

‘See,’ Hannah said to her mother. ‘He likes it.’

‘You still should have asked first. Now apologize to Nico.’

‘Sorry uncle Nico,’ they said in unison. Nico still blushed at being called uncle. Kayla smirked.

‘It’s okay,’ he said. ‘As long as you keep to my legs next time.’

‘Thank you!’ They both lunged at him and hugged him.

 

\------------------------

 

Later that night when they were in bed Nico was thinking about what Will had said about his sister and the hospital bills. It didn’t seem fair that things like that happened to such nice people. Kayla and her husband John had not been anything but welcoming towards him since they came. He looked over at Will who was reading beside him. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘Sure.’ He put his book down in his lap and looked over at his patient.

‘Would it be a terrible over-step of me if I was to… uhm… start up funds for the girls?’

Will narrowed his eyes. ‘You mean like, for college?’

‘Yeah. It just doesn’t feel right, you know. They should be able to become whatever they want.’

‘Well, my sister is a very proud person.’

‘I see.’

‘However, when it comes to the girls… she wants them to have all the options in the world, you know. I think that it would be okay. Are you really that rich that you can just throw out money for two college funds?’

‘I _do have_ a live-in nurse. We flew here in a private jet. You do the math.’

‘Point taken.’

‘Now I just need a bank. Preferably a Hade’s one.’

‘There’s one in the city I can take you to tomorrow when we go.’

‘Great.’ Nico rolled over on his side so he had his back against Will and fell asleep within minutes. Today had been exhausting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets in some predicament including little-Nico and also little-Will. 
> 
> On a totally unrelated note Evan's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys have messaged me asking when/if Evan will return to the story. Tadaa! You will see even more of him in later chapters since you seem to like him so much. I get it, he's a cool dude, I love him too.
> 
> This a kind of short fluffy filler chapter. I'm sorry. More plot next time.

The day before Christmas eve the entire family had decided to venture into New York City. Some of them still had Christmas presents to buy and the rest came along because it was a family tradition to go look at the big tree and ice skate before they had dinner at a small Italian restaurant, the same they went to every year.

Will, Nico, Lester and Naomi were in their rental car and Kayla’s family was in theirs. The Solaces were happily singing along to the Christmas songs playing on the radio and Nico was watching them with amusement, or rather, he was watching Will. His blond curls were sticking out from under his pink beanie and bouncing as he sang. He saw Naomi give Lester a knowing look from the backseat before he tore his eyes away to look out the window instead.

His thoughts wandered again to this morning. He had woken up with Will’s arm draped around him and his erection pressed against his back. For a moment he thought that his state of arousal had manifested itself in his body, but it had ended as soon as it arose, so to speak. Still, it was more of a reaction than he had had thus far and he was pretty happy about that. Fortunately, Will had not woken up to see that. Instead, when Nico had carefully shook him awake he had been pretty embarrassed about his own state. Nico had assured him that everything was fine but Will had to let him go from the hug because he had to use the bathroom.

Both Will and Nico had done their Christmas shopping back in California and Nico was not entirely comfortable throwing himself into the frenzy of the mall two days before Christmas so when they were finished at the bank Will took him to a coffee shop a few blocks away from the main street to relax until they had to meet up with the rest of the family. They were making small talk and people watching. Will was making off -hand remarks about the people passing by, Nico snickering at them. Nico just could not remember a time when he had felt this relaxed outside of his house. Outside of his comfort zone. After a couple of hours Will checked his watch and said: ‘Well, we should get going.’

‘Where _are_ we going?’

‘Ice skating.’

Nico looked at him.

‘You’re not getting off ice skating, di Angelo.’

‘I have never ice skated once in my life and now you want me to do it while handicapped?’

Will snorted. ‘You’ll do fine. I’ll help you. Like in the pool. Let’s go get your braces on.’ Will followed Nico into the bathroom marked handicapped and helped him getting the leg braces on. When he tightened the straps Nico grunted. Will looked up at him, startled. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘A little bit, yeah.’

‘Shit, sorry.’

‘I really need to learn to do that myself.’

‘Yeah, I’m not going to be around forever. In a few months…’ Will didn’t finish that sentence because he didn’t want to think about leaving Nico, but the truth was that his contract only lasted until a year after Nico’s accident and Hades had made it clear to the both of them that it would not be renewed. He didn’t think Nico would need it and Nico had to be able to handle himself by then. ‘Here’, Will said, ‘try fastening the other one.’

Nico wasn’t really paying attention to what Will was saying because the vision of the blond guy on his knees in front of him did weird things to Nico’s imagination. It really wasn’t helping him at all that he wasn’t wearing pants right now either. He felt that pooling feeling in his gut again and was immensely thankful that little-Nico wasn’t operational. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Uhm, try to fasten the other brace yourself.’

‘O.. okay. Right.’ Nico was hoping that he wasn’t blushing because of his R-rated thoughts but Will seemed genuinely concerned about Nico getting his leg brace on by himself. Will scooted closer and helped Nico hold the brace while he fumbled with the straps. Nico could smell pineapple and vanilla from Will’s hair, even though he was wearing a beanie. Nico pulled one of the straps tight and then he had to flex his fingers for a few minutes because they threatened to cramp up, then he did the other. Will looked up and met Nico’s gaze.

‘You’re doing great.’

Nico didn’t respond because he didn’t think he could form real words with Will so close to him, with Will’s startling blue eyes looking into his. Suddenly Nico realized their eyes had been locked for just a smidge too long, but he couldn’t look away. It was as if Will’s blue eyes had him locked and he had lost all his will(haha)power. Then Will finally pulled away and focused his attention back to Nico’s legs. He had done a pretty good job fastening the straps but they were a little loose, he could feel that once he stood up. Will pulled them on a little tighter and then he helped Nico get his jeans on before he sat back down into his wheelchair. ‘So, do you want another coffee to go, Mr. I _am_ Italian or are you good for now?’

Nico just shook his head. ‘I’m good. We’re going to an Italian restaurant later, right? I’ll have some real coffee there.’

‘Do you even listen to yourself talk?’

Nico just smirked at him.

 

\---------------------------------

 

On the way to the ice skating rink they passed a catholic church. Nico looked at it for a long time before he made his mind up. ‘Uhm, Will?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I know you’re not big on God, and all, but can we just pop in here real quick?’

Will looked at him and then at the church. ‘Sure. Whatever you want.’

‘I… I’d like to light a candle for my mom.’

Will nodded and smiled. He helped Nico inside and while Nico bought a candle he enjoyed the architecture and the tranquility. It was beautiful and calm in there, and most of all, it was quiet. That was what Nico loved about catholic churches and what he wanted Will to experience. While he lit his candle he watched Will from the corner of his eyes. He had sat down on a bench and looked up at the ceiling. When Nico was done with his candle and his silent conversation with his mother, mainly whishing her a merry Christmas and asking for a little guidance on how to handle this being-in-love-with-his-nurse-situation, he just sat there and let Will take his time. He didn’t want Will to find God again, hell he couldn’t care less, but he wanted him to feel like a church could be the sanctuary that it was supposed to be, whether you believed or not.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The rest of the Solaces were waiting for them at the ice skating rink when they got there. ‘Seriously? You guys didn’t buy anything?’ Lester asked.

‘Nope, all done,’ Will shrugged.

‘So what have you been doing all day?’

‘We took a walk and then we had coffee. I had one, Nico had like, four.’

‘Five, actually. Relax, it’s not like they were black, anyway.’

Will made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. Lester laughed. Will went to get the two of them ice skates. Nico was still fairly unsure about how this whole thing would work, but Will in turn was so sure it would that he couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

When Will had gotten the skates on Nico Lester wheeled him to the end of the ice where Will grabbed him under the arms and stood him up. To his credit, Will didn’t let go, and Nico would be forever grateful for that. Will could obviously skate backwards, and now all Nico had to do was stand up and Will pulled him along. It was the swimming pool all over again, only this time Nico had actually gained some muscle and could feel that he was moving.

Nico stopped being nervous and started actually enjoying himself. A smirk was tugging in the corner of his lips and he let it grow into a fully-fledged smile while he was being pulled along the ice, pressed against Will’s body. Will was looking down at him, smiling. Nico could get so lost in those blue eyes and all he wanted was for Will to lean down and kiss him. That thought made him blush and suddenly he became very aware about how close he and Will actually were. Then he realized Lester was taking pictures and a sudden urge to hurt him arose. The man really knew how to push his buttons, in a loving way, right.

The ice skating lasted all of ten minutes before Nico had to sit down again. His legs were shaking and his feet were aching but otherwise he was fine. He watched as Will skated with the kids, doing pirouettes with them and chasing them across the ice. It was beautiful to watch.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Nico’s phone buzzed while Will helped load him in the car. Once he was settled and they were on their way through the city he fished it out of his pocket and saw he had gotten a text from Evan. Nico read through it a couple of times before he chuckled. ‘I think Evan’s in trouble,’ he said to Will.

Will glanced at him. ‘Yeah? Why?’

‘He just texted me. He writes:  _What the hell do you get a girl who claim she doesn’t want anything but has enough money to buy everything? You di Angelos and your stupid trust funds._ ’

‘What _do_ you get that girl?’ Will asked.

‘Beats me,’ Nico said. ‘I’ve been asking myself that for years. ‘I’ve always given dad ties and stuff but Bianca’s tricky.’

‘What did you get her this year?’

‘Yoga lessons. She needs to learn how to chill.’ Nico’s phone buzzed again. He read the text.  _‘Okay, seriously, you need to answer me cuz I’m legit panicking here. Nico? Nico!?’_

‘Speaking of learning how to chill.’ Nico typed an answer:  **Chill, I’m thinking. All I know is she hates jewelry so DON’T give her that.**

Will laughed. Lester peeked his head out from the back seat. ‘What’s going on?’

‘My sister’s boyfriend is having a panic attack because he doesn’t know what to get her for Christmas. Something about stupid trust fund kids.’

‘If he doesn’t want to give her something materialistic he should give her something with a lot of thought behind it instead,’ Will said. ‘Is there anything she wants to do?’

‘Well, she wants the same thing I do, remember I told you?’

‘Yeah. A loving home and a family and all that stuff. Then he should give her a key to his apartment,’ Will joked. Nico started tapping on his phone. ‘Wait, you’re actually writing him that?’ Will asked.

‘It was still better than anything I’ve ever come up with. I told him to add some of her favorite chocolate, coffee and shit like that too.’

‘Like a gift basket with a key as a centerpiece.’

‘Oh, I should write that.’ So he did.

It was only a few seconds before he got an answer:

_‘Oh my God it’s fucking perfect you’re a God-damned lifesaver di Angelo!!’_ Nico read it out loud. Will smirked.

‘He swears even more than you do.’

‘I don’t swear _that_ much.’

‘Sure you don’t.’ Will was still smirking when he became quiet to focus on his driving and Nico could hear Lester snort in the back seat. He fought the urge to turn around and glare at him.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Nico had a nap when they got home, and when he woke up it was dark. The house seemed empty. It was a little disheartening, where had everyone gone to? He found them when he went into the living room and saw them through the window. They were all sitting around a giant fire pit in the back yard. He opened the glass door out onto the patio and saw Naomi nudge Will when she noticed him sitting there. Will got up and went over to him.

‘Hey. Slept well?’

‘Yeah. It was much needed, I think.’

‘Grab your coat and come join us.’

The sky was clear and the stars were out, but the air around the pit was warm. Kayla gave him a cup of hot chocolate when he sat down, Will beside him. They didn’t say much but it was nice to just sit there in the quiet dark. Not even the cars from the street could be heard over the tall fence.

One by one the family members trickled indoors until Nico and Will were alone by the fire. It was nothing more than embers, now. Will bumped their shoulders together. ‘So you wanna head in?’

Nico nodded. His nose was cold and he could feel his hand shaking but it was still nice to sit here. Will scooped him up and walked back to the house with him. When he set his foot on the first step up onto the patio he slipped on the ice and they fell in a crumbled heap on the snowy ground. Nico landed on top of Will, their faces only inches away from each other’s. Nico thought it was like something from a cheesy romantic comedy. That thought alone made him blush like crazy and he was glad that it was dark when he could feel his cheeks heat up. ‘S.. sorry,’ Will spluttered. They both blushed. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Y.. yeah Solace, I.. I’m fine. You?’

‘My butt hurts a little bit, but otherwise, yeah. I think I’ll be bruised in the morning, though.’ Nico giggled a little. Will pouted. ‘I’m happy my discomfort can be amusing to you, di Angelo.’ Nico scrambled off Will and let him stand up before he scooped him up once again and carried him into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla gets passive aggressive, Nico takes a nose-dive and Lester is... well, Lester. Gods I love that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to see some action between the boys. Some... a little... tee hee. Is the suspense killing you too?

Nico hated Will’s brother and his wife. He realized that he was probably being unfair, and they had only been in the house for all of fifteen minutes, but he _hated_ them. He hated how they looked and he hated the way they spoke and he absolutely, totally fucking despised the way Shawn greeted Will; with a handshake. Like they were acquaintances instead of family.

Nico could not for the life of him remember a time when he hadn’t hugged his sisters and Will usually hugged everyone, he’d noticed. As soon as he had made friends with someone he hugged them, so watching him shake his brother’s hand bothered Nico.

They actually looked a lot alike, Will and his brother. Nico could see how they came from the same parents, but where Will was relaxed and carefree Shawn was uptight and stiff. He had even managed to tame his hair, the same hair they all had with blond, unruly curls that did as they pleased regardless of product. Shawn was the only one who had managed to gel them down to his head. It kinda looked like he was wearing a helmet. Nico had to try very hard to keep himself from snorting at that thought.

Now, his wife Jenny was an entirely different story. She looked like a pug. Nico had actually had to hide his snort _again_ when he first saw her because that was all he could think of. Will had given him a strange look but Nico had coughed to try and convince Will he had misheard him. Now, he knew Will wasn’t that stupid, but hey, he had to try.

They both introduced themselves to him and Nico did the same. He was, after all, raised to be polite, but it was a little hard to be civil when he could see how tense and uncomfortable Will was. Jenny didn’t even bother greeting Will, and that was when Nico was really starting to get annoyed, and if he was being honest with himself, quite angry. Will seemed to realize this because he grabbed Nico by the arm and pulled him, crutches and all, to the side. ‘Remember how you promised me to try and be civil?’

‘I do. Have I said something?’

‘No, but I can tell you’re itching to. I can see it on your face and in the gleam in your eyes.’

‘Well, wanting and doing are two entirely different things,’ Nico said and almost continued with: ‘I’ve been wanting to do you since I first met you but I haven’t, have I?’ However, he said nothing.

Will was eyeing him, like he could sense Nico was leaving something out. Finally he sighed: ‘Okay. Sorry. I’m just a little on edge, here.’

‘I know. Hey, I promised you I’d behave, right? So I’ll behave.’

Will seemed to relax a little. Nico squeezed his hand. ‘Don’t worry. Relax and try to enjoy yourself. It’s Christmas eve after all.

 

\--------------------------

 

‘Relax and enjoy yourself’ was easier said than done. Jenny, it seemed, had an opinion about _everything_. Nico could not remember a time when he was having a harder time keeping his flaring di Angelo-temper to himself. More than once he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t snap back at her.

It started when she voiced her opinion about handicapped people. Nico was sitting in the kitchen at that moment with Ashley who had wanted to color his leg. He was thankful that the little girl wasn’t in the room with the rest of the adults because the words that were uttered from Jenny’s mouth were not something Nico would have liked to explain to a child. Handicapped people were lazy and did not deserve any help whatsoever. Everyone had _some_ kind of work they could do, and when she got started on mental handicaps such as Nico’s own dyslexia, he had to do something. ‘Ashley, honey, do you mind taking a break? I think I need to get some fresh air.’

She perked up at the possibility to go outside. ‘Can I come with you uncle Nico?’

‘Uhm, sure, if you want to. But you have to wear your coat and your hat.’

‘Promise!’ She got dressed and handed Nico his own coat and hat (clothes on goes for you too, uncle Nico) before they exited the house. Kayla was sitting on the porch in one of the rocking chairs. Ashley barged down the stairs and started running laps in the garden. Kayla laughed at her for a while before looking at Nico.

‘Had to get out too, huh?’

‘Yeah. I mean, seriously? What is her fucking problem?’

Kayla shrugged. ‘I don’t know, I’m just humoring my brother at this point. That was new, though.’

‘The whole handicapped thing?’

‘Yeah. I’ve never heard her speak like that before. Mostly it’s about black people and gays.’

Nico chuckled. ‘Will asked me to keep my mouth shut but it’s starting to get hard.’

‘They weren’t supposed to come, you know, and I was secretly happy about that. Not seeing my older brother is hard, but… not seeing them as a couple is kind of refreshing.’

Nico took his hands out of his pockets and smiled when he saw what his fingers had found in the debts of his pockets. It was an old sticker. He had gotten it when he had been to a bar with Jason and Percy a couple of months before the accident. The place had had a pride-night and Percy had been adamant that they’d go. Now when Nico stared at the sticker he chuckled.

‘What is it?’ Kayla asked.

‘Just… I forgot I had this. It kinda fits today, you know?’

He showed it to her. She smirked. ‘Can I have it?’

‘Why?’

She had a gleam in her eyes that Nico recognized as mischief.

‘Kayla, what are you going to do with it?’

‘The less you know the better.’

‘Will is probably going to kill me for this,’ he said but he handed her the sticker anyway. She smiled at him and made her way down the stairs to her brother’s car. Nico started laughing when he realized what she was about to do. When she had come back and climbed the stairs again she put her index finger to her lips, indicating that he should be quiet. Nico mimicked zipping his lips together. At that moment Will stuck his head out of the door. ‘Will, great, can you do me a favor and… get that thing we discussed the other day?’ Nico asked, trying to indicate Kayla without being too obvious. Will nodded and came back after a few minutes with two envelopes in his hand. He gave them to Nico and they both went to sit with Will’s sister. Nico was blushing. He hadn’t really thought it would be this awkward to try and be nice, but here he was. Kayla looked from her brother to Nico and back again.

‘What is it, guys?’

‘We… I have something for you,’ Nico said. ‘I know I might be overstepping some kind of boundary here, because Will said you weren’t keen on taking gifts, but this isn’t for you. It’s for Ashley and Hannah.’ He handed her the envelopes. She didn’t open them, instead she read the names on the white envelopes and then looked back at Nico.

‘If it’s not for me, then I won’t open them. What are they?’

‘Will helped me set up college funds for them. Don’t get mad at him, his tongue slipped and I really wanted to give them something. They won’t appreciate it now, but when the time comes there will be enough money in those funds to get them through all of it. Will have told me how fucking hard it was working and getting good grades at the same time. So… I figured I could maybe help them. Hannah told me she wants to be a teacher so bad. Now she can. They won’t be able to touch this money until they turn eighteen. You or John will never be able to withdraw money from these accounts.’

Kayla didn’t say anything for a while. She just stared at the envelopes in her hands. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. ‘This is too much.’

Nico shook his head. Kayla reached her arms out and hugged him as tight as she dared to. When she released him she said: ‘Thank you. This makes all the difference in the world to us. I’ll keep these papers safe and when they get into college I’ll let them know. I’ll tell them how good a person you are.’

Nico swallowed. He was so close to start crying himself. Will squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him. That moment, Lester chose to walk out on the porch: ‘Ah, there you are. Come on, dinner’s ready.’

 

\--------------------------

 

The beginning of dinner went quite smoothly. They made sure to discuss “safe” topics such as sports, food and all of their favorite past-times. Nico conveniently left out all the LGBTQ+ rallies he used to frequent, back when he still had the full use of his legs. Instead he talked about his motorcycle, which he missed. It had been totally demolished in the accident and he hadn’t gotten a new one yet. He wanted to, when his legs got well enough, but now wasn’t the time. The first time he had mentioned this to Will his nurse had pouted (yes, actually pouted) and asked if it really was that good of an idea, but Nico had his mind made up already.

However, after about an hour and a little too much wine on Shawn’s part, the topic of conversation started drifting towards Shawn and Jenny’s opinions about… about anyone who wasn’t like them, really. There were a lot of things they didn’t like, but it wasn’t until Jenny started attacking Will that Nico had trouble keeping his own opinions to himself. I won’t go in to the things that were being said, but Will was close to tears by the time Shawn proclaimed that he would never be able to raise a family if he didn’t snap out of this phase of his soon and find himself a girl who was willing to look past his sexual deviance. It wasn’t healthy for him or anyone else in the family, the way he lived his life now. When Will tried to defend himself, saying he could find a nice guy to marry and adopt kids with, Jenny dismissed him by saying it didn’t count.

Nico felt like he was going to burst. He couldn’t take it anymore. He looked at Will from where he was sitting at the short end of the table and realized Will saw it in his face. Will’s blue eyes were wide and he had tears in them but he had been fighting not to let them spill. Nico knew this, because spending all day every day with someone for months made you close and it made you know each other. He liked to think he knew Will like the back of his hand by now and the guy was upset even if he didn’t show it. That’s why Nico couldn’t take anymore. He would have happily sat there for the rest of the evening, listening to this woman’s bullshit like Will had asked him to if he thought for a second that Will didn’t care. Looking at him now, Will could have sworn on his grandmother’s grave that he didn’t care but Nico still would not have believed him. That’s why he looked Jenny in the eyes and said: ‘Won’t you ever shut up?’

She snapped her mouth close and looked at him with an expression that Nico couldn’t quite read, and then she looked at Shawn. ‘Shawn! Say something!’

‘With all due respect,’ Nico said, although he didn’t mean to show any respect at all, ‘I wasn’t talking to _Shawn_ , I was talking to _you_. You know, Will asked me to quietly sit here and listen to your bullshit for the entire evening because he is a nice person and he didn’t want the mood in here to turn sour, but I’ve had it. I’ve had it with you and your racism. I’ve had it with you and your homophobia. I’ve had it with you trash talking your brother in law, I’ve had it with you trash talking your sister in law and I’ve had it with you trash talking me. I’ve had it with you, period. If you don’t have anything nice to say, then I suggest you don’t say anything else. Ever again. Keep that fucking beak of yours snapped shut for the rest of your miserable life because I promise you, sooner or later you’re going to find yourself around people who aren’t _nearly_ as patient as I am. And I’m pretty fucking patient. When someone finally does snap at you, it _is_ going to hurt, I can promise you as much.’

She didn’t say anything. Nico wondered briefly of no one had ever talked back to her before because she just sat there, and opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to think of something to say.

Nico looked at Will. He was crying now. Big, silent tears were streaming down his cheeks but he didn’t look upset. If anything he looked… happy? Then Nico looked at Naomi. Her face was as if cut from stone. No emotions were visible but her hands were trembling slightly. Nico was scared that she hated him for a second but when she looked at him her eyes were soft, as if she were trying to say thank you. Lester, on the other hand, was shaking from barely contained laughter.

Now Shawn was standing up. His face was red and he was shaking from something completely different than laughter. He was pointing at Nico with a shaking finger. ‘You don’t get to talk to my wife like that!’

Nico tilted his head slightly. ‘But she gets to talk to everyone else like that?’

‘All she has done is tell the truth! My brother is a deviance, my sister is lazy, and you! Don’t even get me started on you!’

‘You know what, _cazzo_ , I’m done.’ Nico was so fucking angry he couldn’t even think anymore. He got up from his chair and made it all of three steps before he crashed on the carpet. In being as upset as he was he had totally forgot he was supposed to use crutches to get around. Now he was lying there, contemplating his failed storm-off and feeling more than slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

Will was on his feet in an instant. He ran up to Nico and helped him sit up. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Uhm…’

‘Come on, I’ll look you over.’ Will pulled Nico to his feet and helped him into their bedroom where he sat him down on the bed. The nurse kneeled in front of him. ‘Does it hurt anywhere?’

‘My forehead.’

‘Nothing else? Your knees or hips or something?’

‘No… I’m fine.’

Will swept Nico’s bangs out of the way and probed him with his finger.

‘Ouch!’

‘You’re probably gonna get a bruise but otherwise you’re fine. You’re not bleeding. What were you thinking storming off without crutches?’

‘I… I kinda wasn’t. I’m sorry, Will, I was just so angry at her for attacking Kayla and you and indirectly me… I lost it, I know you asked me not to and now I’ve ruined Christmas.’

Will sighed and sat back on the floor, looking Nico in the eyes. ‘To be honest I’m kinda glad you stood up for me.’

‘You are?’

‘Yeah, it felt kinda good. I mean… Sure, you’ve ruined Christmas, but…’ He was smiling now. Nico sighed.

‘Don’t mess with me now, Will, please.’

‘Look. She was long overdue for a good telling off. I’ve been to chicken to do it myself and I’ve asked my parents not to do it either because I’ve been afraid it would tear the family apart but now that you said those things to her all I felt was relief. I didn’t even care about what Shawn would say or that maybe Christmas would be uncomfortable for everyone, I just… I was just happy that someone finally disregarded what I thought I wanted and did what _they_ thought was best for me. Clearly I’ve been wrong about what I thought I wanted. Thank you, Nico.’

Nico hid his face in his hands. He was blushing now and feeling relieved all at the same time. Nico had been so sure Will would send him away and he would have to go home to his empty house on Christmas eve and spend tomorrow sulking on his own.

Will seemed to realize how Nico felt because he stood up on his knees and hugged him. Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a while and no one said anything. After several minutes, or hours, Nico wasn’t sure, Will said: ‘I should probably go check to see how much damage you did.’

Nico chuckled. ‘I guess that’s probably wise. I’ll… I’ll hang back here.

‘Do that. I don’t think we’re helping the cause if you go with me right now.’

‘No. I think I’m gonna go to bed, but let me know if you want me to come out, okay?’

‘Will do.’ Will got up and went for the door, then he remembered something and went back to Nico. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the top of Nico’s head before he left. Nico was left staring at the closed door. What the hell had that been about? Surely he wasn’t feeling the same way Nico did about him? No, that couldn’t be it. This was just Will’s way of showing his appreciation.

When the heated voices could be heard through the door Nico changed his clothes and crawled under the covers. He turned on the nightlight and turned off the ceiling lamp before he plugged his earphones in, turned on some music and started scrolling through social media on his phone. After an hour, when Will still hadn’t come to get him, he turned off the music and fell asleep.

Nico only barely registered that Will climbed into bed next to him about another hour later. He turned around in his semi-sleep and snuggled up to Will who was warm and soft as always. Will sighed and wrapped his arm around Nico, that was all he had time to notice before he fell asleep again. He didn’t notice how Will had tears in his eyes after the argument or how he felt like he could finally relax once he was holding a warm Nico in his bed. He didn’t notice how Will whispered ‘Thank you, I love you,’ before he, too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in a compromising position. Will smells of pineapple and vanilla. You do the math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the long awaited smut chapter is here! Warning... there is not much else but smut and embarrassement coming Nico's way.
> 
> I'm posting this a day early because I won't be home tomorrow evening. You guys do not deserve to wait until Saturday. Believe it or not, I have a life irl ;)

Nico woke up but had no intentions of actually getting up. His legs were aching and he remembered the fall he had yesterday. He and Will were as per usual accidentally spooning and he had his arms draped around Will’s waist. Nico could smell his hair, it smelled of pineapple and vanilla, as usual. How he had grown to love that smell during the course of the past months. He fell asleep again with the smell in his nose.

When he woke up again Will had turned in his sleep and was facing him. He had pulled Nico close to his chest and draped one of his legs over Nico’s hips. Their groins were pressed together. Nico tried not to think about this because it was too nice to lie there with his head on Will’s arm but then Will stirred in his sleep, accidentally grinding their groins together. This sent jolts of arousal through Nico’s body and he couldn’t hold the moan in when he felt himself becoming hard.

Will’s eyes shot up and looked into his. Nico started to panic but then Will did something unexpected. He kissed him hungrily which only made Nico even more aroused. It took him a couple of seconds to register and start to kiss Will back. Their hands were roaming each other’s bodies and Will was moving his hips grinding their erections against each other’s. Nico was moaning in Will’s mouth. He hadn’t felt this horny since before the accident and he didn’t want Will to stop. Didn’t want to think about the ramifications of what they were doing. It was just them here, now, and Will’s reactions to Nico’s moans. Will suddenly pulled back, panting, and looked Nico in the eyes. ‘Is this… okay?’

‘Yes. God, yes.’

Will let his hand wander down to Nico’s boxers, tugging at the waistband. Nico nodded and soon they were pulled down and so was Will’s. Nico couldn’t even remember if he had pulled them off or if Will had done that himself. Will took both their erections in one hand and started stroking them together.

‘Will,’ Nico moaned. Will grinned at him. He stroked them both faster, with a firmer grip. Nico was seeing stars. He hadn’t had any release for months so when he orgasmed it was too soon and he moaned loudly. Will caught his moan in his mouth with a kiss, trying at least to not make anyone hear them. The sound of Nico’s orgasm made him come too.

They lay there for a while, not saying anything, only looking into each other’s eyes. Their torsos were sticky and so was Will’s hand and the sheets but none of them had the energy to bother. When the stickiness on Will started to itch, he shifted in bed and whispered: ‘I need to clean up.’

Nico nodded. He didn’t trust his own voice to be able to form anything other than whimpers at this point. Will went into the on suite and cleaned himself up and then he returned with a wet towel and cleaned Nico off as well. Then he laid down beside him and pulled him up so he had his head on Will’s chest. Will stroked Nico’s back absentmindedly for a while before Nico had gathered enough courage to speak: ‘So, now what?’

‘Now I think we should get some breakfast. Do some damage control.’

Nico cringed. ‘God! They heard us, didn’t they?’

‘Probably. But I would say they most likely heard you. Screamer.’ He smiled playfully.

Nico hid his face in Will’s chest. ‘I’m going to die. Your family heard us having sex.’

Will chuckled. ‘Knowing my parents they will probably say it was long overdue.’

‘Please stop talking. You’re not helping.’ Nico tried to rub the embarrassment from his face. Will watched him while he realized something.

‘But that wasn’t what you meant, was it?’ Will asked.

‘No…’

‘Well, what do you want to happen?’

Nico thought for a moment before answering. ‘Well, I would say that I want things to be as they were. I’m so comfortable with you, always have been. I don’t want that to change.’

‘I’m sensing a ‘but’ here.’

‘But,’ Nico said, ‘I also like this.’ He gestured between himself and Will.

‘If I’m to be honest this has been on my mind for a long time,’ Will said.

‘Mine too,’ Nico whispered.

‘So, like before then, only more couple-y?’

‘I guess. Yes, that sounds about right.’ Nico sighed. ‘I should probably come out to dad, then.’

‘Well, we don’t have to get ahead of ourselves. Let’s enjoy Christmas and we can talk to him together when we get home if you want to.’

‘Yes. Yes that sounds good.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

They got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Nico had planned to be in his braces as much as possible during Christmas day but the aching in his bones from last night’s fall had put a stop to that.

As per usual the only one in the kitchen was Lester. He had poured them their preferred hot beverages and put out breakfast on the table. ‘Ah, there you are. I figured you’d be up soon,’ he said with a smirk. Nico blushed crimson and tried to hide his face in his coffee.

Will laughed out loud. ‘I take it mom isn’t home?’

‘No, she took the girls to the Christmas day parade about an hour ago. Kayla and John are still in bed though.’

‘Thank God,’ Nico muttered. He would never have forgiven himself if the girls had heard him. ‘What about the other two?’

‘Oh, they left last night after you two had gone to bed.’

‘They did?’ Will asked like he couldn’t believe it. ‘Something actually managed do drive their righteous asses out of here?’

‘Well, I may have helped a little with that,’ Lester mumbled.

Nico cringed for the second time that morning. Seriously, what was New York doing to him? ‘Uhm, I’m so sorry about that.’

‘Don’t be. You stood up for my son and I appreciate that. It was long overdue. We haven’t been the best parents for Will with this whole situation. Anyway, they weren’t very keen on staying and we weren’t very keen on keeping them here. Shawn is going to have to make a choice now. Will or Jenny. If he chooses Jenny, then that’s his loss.’

Will passed him by and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Lester chuckled. Nico glared at Lester but that only made him laugh.

‘So, dad, what’s the plan for today?’ Will asked when he had settled with a pancake and some fruit salad opposite Nico at the table.

‘Well, as soon as your mother comes home with the girls from the parade, in like, two hours or something I think, we’re opening presents and then we’re having either a late lunch or an early dinner, whatever you want to call it. Then, any plans are as good as any. Enjoy our presents, just hang out with the family, maybe play some board games.’

In the middle of his speech Kayla and John came into the kitchen. Kayla was smiling knowingly at Will. It made Nico want to shrink through the floorboards because he knew they hadn’t heard _them_ , they had only heard _him_.

‘Nico job, bro,’ she whispered when she sat down next to him. Will grinned.

‘Can we please stop talking about this?’ Nico hissed, hiding his face in his hands. Kayla and Will laughed.

‘You should have been more quiet then,’ she said with a shrug.

‘God!’

John patted him on the shoulder. ‘Welcome to the family, it’s only downhill from here.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

Lester wasted no time at all in filling Naomi in on what had happened that morning while she was gone. During opening their presents she kept sending them both knowing looks. There was obviously a reason as to why she was taking the girls out this morning. She had expected as much after the turmoil of last night.

When she opened up her photo album she gasped. Both Nico and Lester was looking at her expectantly, Nico more than slightly nervous. She flipped through it quickly, getting a feel for it before she went back and looked at the pictures more closely. Most of them were taken during their outing in New York, of them ice skating and at the restaurant, then there were some taken that same night when they were sitting around the fire-pit in the garden. A few of them were taken during Christmas evening too. Most were of the girls but every person in the family was represented on at least one of the photos, Nico included. He was surprised by this, but he hadn’t been present last night when Lester had chosen the pictures.

Naomi was crying happy tears and Lester was holding his arm around her tightly, a little shaken from her emotional reaction. ‘Honey, this is amazing,’ she finally choked out.

‘So you like it?’ he asked.

‘Like it? I love it. When did you do this?’

‘Uhm. Nico took the pictures. I printed them and put them in the album last night before dinner.’

‘Oh. Oh, honey.’ She looked up at Nico. ‘And you. How talented aren’t you? These are beautiful.’

Nico blushed and scratched his neck. ‘I’m glad you like them,’ he whispered.

‘Oh, come here,’ Naomi said as she got up and pulled him into a hug.

 

\-----------------------------

 

They were lounging on the couch, watching Elf when Will’s phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and read the text while he laughed loudly and good-heartedly. Nico looked at him expectantly. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s Evan. Seriously, this dude is cracking me up.’

‘What is he saying?’

‘ _Will what the fucking hell is wrong with this fucking family!? She fucking gave me a fucking tattoo to cover my top surgery scars for fucking Christmas! What the actual hell!? I can’t ever, EVER fucking top that!’_

‘Will, think about your language there are children present,’ Nico chided him but he started laughing too. ‘Poor Evan. He just has to realize that he’ll never be able to out-gift my sister. She’s the queen of presents.’

‘I’m just quoting Evan, but I can kind of relate though,’ Will said. ‘You’re hard to shop for.’ He typed an answer to Evan.

**Congrats dude. Got any ideas? Btw Nico says you’ll never be able to out-gift Bi.**

_I will make it my life’s mission to do just that._

Will chuckled.

‘But I love your gift,’ Nico said.

‘I hope so. When I saw it in the shop I thought it screamed Nico di Angelo.’ Will had given him a cane. It was an antique that Will had found on one of his rare afternoons off in California. It was made out of dark polished wood and the handle was a three headed dog in silver. He’d had it in his closet for months even before he knew they were spending Christmas together. He’d figured he give it to Nico when his legs got well enough to use it but now it proved to be the perfect Christmas gift. The way Nico’s eyes had lit up had been worth every dollar he spent.

 

\-----------------------

 

Will sat down next to where Nico was lying on the bed. He was answering messages on his phone, from his sisters and his friends wishing him a merry Christmas. There was a picture of Hazel that he thought Frank had taken, showing off her now very visible baby-bump, and a selfie of Bianca and Evan wearing identical Christmas sweaters. Bianca was wearing a key in a chain around her neck. Nico smiled and pointed at it to show Will.

Nico had even sent a message to Annabeth stating just one sentence “Will didn’t let me wait.” She had answered with “Well, I suppose you’re having a merry Christmas, then.” He chuckled a little at that.

‘What’s so funny?’ Will asked.

‘Annabeth,’ was all he said.

‘Oh.’ Will settled beside him and started playing with Nico’s hair. ‘I can’t believe I get to do this, now. I’ve always wanted to, it always looks so soft.’

Nico glanced sideways at him. ‘You’ve touched my hair on numerous occasions before.’

‘But not like this,’ Will said and slipped his hand down to Nico’s neck and pulled a little at the roots.

‘Nngg,’ was all Nico could articulate, but it seemed to be enough to get Will going. He scrambled on top of Nico, straddling him with one knee on each side of Nico’s hips. The weight on his crotch went straight to Nico’s gut and he could feel himself harden against Will’s butt. Will was smirking as Nico put his phone away beside the bed, then he grabbed Will by the hips and started rocking him back and forth over his erection, moaning quietly. Will pulled his t-shirt off in the process. ‘Oh, God,’ Nico moaned.

‘Wait,’ Will whispered and climbed off Nico. He went up to his laptop and turned Spotify on.

‘Isn’t this suspicious?’ Nico whispered back.

Will unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to his feet while he said: ‘Not as much as them hearing you scream my name in a little while.’

Nico let his head fall back on the pillow, exposing his neck and letting out a little whimper. Little-Nico had been more active this day than he had been in months. Big-Nico was already practically naked, only wearing his boxers and his arousal was clearly visible. Will was naked now too and climbed into the bed next to Nico. He kissed Nico on the neck which made Nico whimper again.

‘Are you up for this?’ he asked.

Nico nodded. God he was up for this! ‘Yeah, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to do most of the work.’

Will started pulling Nico’s boxer’s down, excruciatingly slow. Nico was shaking with anticipation as Will separated his legs and kissed him on the length. Will started rummaging in his bag and produced a bottle of lube. Nico started giggling. ‘You actually brought lube?’

‘I…’ Will blushed.

Nico waved him on. ‘Go ahead. But I _will_ tease you about this later.’

Will put lube on his fingers and slipped one of them inside Nico. He hissed at the contact. Now that he had regained most of his feeling this was amazing. Actually, he was even more sensitive than he had been before, mainly for lack of physical contact.

‘Can you bend your knees a little?’ Will asked. Nico tried to, he really did, but he couldn’t hold them up. He was starting to get upset when Will pulled his fingers out of him. He crawled along Nico’s upper body and when he was face to face with him, Nico sighed.

‘I don’t think I’m strong enough yet.’

‘I got that.’

Nico looked away to the side. ‘Sorry.’

Will caught him in a kiss before he ended up going down the self-deprecating road Will had to have guessed he was heading for. ‘I’ve got another idea,’ he said. Nico looked him in the eyes. Realizing that Will realized that he had been about to start crying. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears. ‘Give me your hand,’ Will continued. Nico did, not entirely sure where Will was going with this. Will poured some lube on Nico’s hand and whispered in his ear: ‘Stretch me,’ he whispered.

‘Will, I can’t move enough to fuck…’

Will leaned in to whisper into Nico’s neck: ‘I’m going to ride you.’

Nico shuddered with arousal. ‘Oh, _Will_.’

‘You do as much as you have energy to, I’ll handle the rest babe.’

Nico nodded. Will crawled up high enough for Nico to easily reach around him. He could almost reach out and take Will’s dick in his mouth from this position but he didn’t try. One thing at a time. From the moans Will was letting slip above his head and the pre-cum leaking onto Nico’s chest he figured the man was aroused enough as it was. Above him Will was starting to get impatient. He climbed off and rolled a condom onto Nico, then he used Nico’s own hand to coat him with whatever excess lube was still there before climbing on again and carefully sitting himself down. Nico had to bite back a moan when Will bottomed out and was sitting on his pelvis. ‘Is this okay? I’m not too heavy?’ Will asked.

‘No, it’s fine,’ Nico panted. ‘C.. can you move, please?’

Will smiled and rolled his hips. Nico threw his head back on the pillow and exposed his neck where Will was only too happy to plant a wet kiss.

‘W..Will… I’m not going to last very long.’

‘Don’t worry about it, babe.’ Will rolled his hips again before pushing himself up and then down again.

‘ _Will!_ ’

‘Close?’ Will whispered in Nico’s ear.

‘So close.’

Will tensed his muscles around Nico, and then he pushed off and sat back down again. Nico was barely conscious, it felt so good. When Will’s movements sped up, Nico couldn’t contain himself anymore. He moaned Will’s name when he came and Will wasn’t far behind.

The blond man collapsed onto his boyfriend afterwards. Nico was covered in sweat and cum, which should have been gross but he liked it. ‘Told you I’d make you moan my name,’ Will said. He sounded smug. Nico just shook his head.

‘You’re impossible.’

‘And still you agreed to date me.’

‘Actually, we’re living together, and I clearly remember a guy who stated that he was married to his job.’

Will blushed. ‘In hindsight, maybe not the best statement, huh?’

Nico just laughed. ‘We should clean up. I feel like taking a shower. You okay with that?’

‘Sure. Let me get cleaned up real quick and I’ll help you.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

Nico lay on the bed, naked, and listened to the shower run for a couple of minutes before Will reappeared in the room. He was toweling his hair, wearing nothing on his body. The man truly was a masterpiece, Nico thought. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious about his own body. All the scars from the accident, his pale skin and how skinny he had become now that all his muscles had withered from not being used in months. Sure, he had been gaining some of them back from physical therapy but not nearly as much as he had lost.

Nico watched as Will put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants before scoping him up bridal-style and carrying him into the bathroom, placing him in the tub. Will showered him and washed his hair before he wrapped him in a towel and carried him off to bed. Nico got dressed in his pajama pants and a t-shirt while Will climbed into bed next to him. They snuggled up together under the covers, content just to be newly in love and alone in their room. ‘I think this qualifies as one of the best Christmases I’ve had in a long time,’ Nico said.

‘Mmm. Me too. You know, my parents have been waiting for this ever since I called them and told them you were coming.’

‘Have they now?’

‘Yup. Only, I asked them to not be so obvious about it.’

‘Your dad asked me on our second day here when I was going to tell you that I like you.’

‘So much for _not_ being obvious,’ Will deadpanned. ‘Way to go, dad.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico messes up, because that's what he does, right? Yeah, y'all knew deep down it couldn't be fluffy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, this chapter almost didn't happen because of issues with the SO. They don't particularly approve of me writing and posting stuff that doesn't make any money, totally disregarding the fact that this is an amazing learning curve and your comments make me a much better writer. I'm just so tired at the moment, like, hell.
> 
> Anywho... we're nearing the end of this fic. Just one more chapter now...

The days in between Christmas and New Year’s Eve went by fast. Nico reveled in the fact that he had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend either, but the one he’d been pining after for months now. Honestly, he couldn’t understand why he had been waiting so long, now that he and Will had had multiple talks about it and realized that they both had wanted this for months. Mostly they stayed on the couch or hid away in their room after dinner. One night, however, they had actually made it out of the house and gone on a proper date, complete with candle lit dinner and a movie.

Kayla and her family had gone home a couple days after Christmas day because John had to be back at work so for now it was only Nico, Will and his parents left at the house. Every day Nico got a sour text from Percy, bitching about the fact that he would be in New York for New Year’s Eve instead of in California with the rest of them. 

 

\-----------------------

 

On New Year’s Eve, the four of them packed themselves into Nico’s rental SUV and drove into the city. Will wanted Nico to have the full New York experience, and a New Year’s Eve on Times Square was a big part of that. Nico brought his camera and took a ton of photos, including like a hundred of Will and even a few selfies of them together with his phone. He sent one of them to Percy just to mock him. Percy didn’t even respond. Nico laughed at him, and then he sent the same selfie to Annabeth, Piper and Jason. They all wished him a happy new year. Annabeth also wrote that Percy was crying. Nico laughed even more.

When the countdown to the New Year was down to zero and Will leaned down to kiss him, Nico was the happiest he had been in years.

 

\-----------------------

 

If Will had been uncomfortable flying to New York, he was even more so about flying home to California again. Apparently it had something to do with the fact that one was supposed to be relieved about getting to go home and that was when most of the shit happened, because, why not? Nico tried his best to comfort him, holding his hand and cooing at him while they took off.

 

\-----------------------

 

‘So, what are you going to do once your year with me is done?’ Nico asked. Will was sitting on the couch, watching the news with Nico’s feet in his lap. He was lazily stroking Nico’s ankle with his fingers. It was tingling. Nico was reveling in the fact that he could feel that now. It meant walking again without his cane or crutches and leg braces maybe wasn’t as farfetched as he had once believed.

‘I dunno, Nico. I was thinking college again, but that won’t be until fall. I can’t very well start going to classes in May. I might get a job waiting tables or something during the summer, just to have an income, and then I think I want to take psychology classes. I’m done with nursing.’

‘I get that. Psychology could be good for you.’

‘What about you?’

‘What about me?’

‘What are you going to do in the fall? You don’t really strike me as the kind of guy who wants to live off of his trust fund for the rest of his life.’

‘No… I was actually majoring in visual arts when the accident happened, and I want to go back to that. If possible, I’d like to be able to make a living from photography.’

‘You could have your own studio, or just travel around the world shooting models.’ Will wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Male models, Nico. Imagine.’

Nico laughed. ‘I think I’m more of a National Geographic kind of guy, I just have to ditch this chair.’

Will smiled. ‘You will.’

‘But not in time before you have to leave.’

‘No, but now, being your boyfriend and all, I can still help you with your recovery.’

‘Yeah, I suppose. It kinda feels like I’d be using you, though.

‘Nonsense. I love helping you get better. Seeing your progress. And it gives me another reason to come visit you often.’

Nico blushed. ‘You don’t… have to move out, you know.’

Will tilted his head and looked at Nico. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Just… You’ve been living here for so long now, it would be weird not having you around. And if you’re just going to rent a room somewhere, you might as well just stay here.’

‘Do you really think your father would be okay with that? You know it would mean you’d have to come out to him.’

Nico sighed. ‘I know, and I think it’s about time. I can’t have him waiting for me to bring home a girl I want to marry forever. Even if he doesn’t really understand, I still want to.’

‘Do you want me to be there?’

‘I don’t know. I’d have to think about it.’

‘You should, and let me know, okay.’

‘Yeah. Sure.’

 

\-----------------------

 

It was Hade’s birthday. Bianca and Evan were visiting and Hazel and Frank were staying the night at the mansion. Hazel was showing now, no question about it and she looked so damn happy Nico almost wanted to cry.

They had had dinner together, all of them, the day before and tonight they were attending a fundraiser. Hades had made it clear that they all had to attend. Nico had convinced him he wasn’t comfortable being without Will for an entire evening so he was there too. The wheelchair was standing in a broom closet in case Nico needed it, but for now he was in his braces and his cane. Hades had commented on the fact that Nico sill needed a cane to get by but he wasn’t listening. At least he had moved on from crutches. It was still a few months until Will had to leave so they had time. That’s what Nico told his father, anyway.

Hades had pulled Nico away to talk to some people from the bank world so Will had ventured outside. He found Evan sitting on a bench behind some bushes, a glass of champagne in his hand. He wasn’t drinking it, he was merely swirling the liquid around in the glass. ‘Hey,’ Evan said. ‘Hiding from Hades?’ Will nodded. He sat down beside Evan who sighed. ‘Me too. Bianca was dragged away by some friend of the family and I just… bolted.’ He gestured to himself. ‘This isn’t me. I hate having to watch everything I say all the time because these rich people might take offense.’

‘I know what you mean,’ Will whispered.

‘So I suppose you _haven’t_ told the old man that the two of you are dating?’ Evan said with a smirk.

Will looked at him with wide eyes. ‘Are we that obvious?’

Evan laughed. He tilted his champagne glass towards Will. ‘Nah, you’re good. Just… Bianca and I have been waiting for it to happen since Halloween. She wants Nico to be happy and she could tell he was happy around you. Now, he looks relaxed. I didn’t see it, of course, I don’t know Nico nearly that well, but she noticed.’

Will chuckled. ‘It… happened during Christmas.’

‘Ah. Christmas _is_ a magical time. A lot of great things always happen around Christmas.’ Will nodded. Evan took a sip of his champagne and grimaced before he poured it out in the bushes and placed the glass on the gravel beside the bench. ‘I’ve never been one for fancy ass drinks like that. Now it’s warm.’

‘But you’re dating California high society.’

He shifted a little in his seat. ‘Ugh, tell me about it. Fortunately for me, these occasions seems to be rather few and far between. I can survive a few a year for her sake. And I do look rather stunning in a suit,’ he added with a wink at Will.

‘How did you meet? I never got the chance to talk that much to you last time we met.’

‘No, you were busy slow dancing with that Percy-guy.’ Will shook his head and smiled at the memory of Percy hanging around his neck, whispering drunken suggestions into his ear. Evan continued: ‘Just… a college party. Some frat house, if I remember correctly. I don’t really remember how I ended up there to begin with because I’m not even in college anymore, but… I was watching the door when she walked in and I remember thinking she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Took me hours to work up enough courage to speak to her, but when I finally did… She’s so fucking smart, you know? Looks and brains, it’s a deadly combination. She studies law, wants to be a lawyer. I would piss my pants if I had to meet her in court. My friend kept bugging me to take her home that night, but I didn’t. I wanted it to be perfect, you know? I’m a total sap like that, so I gave her my number and just hoped against hope she would call me. The day after she did, woke me up actually.’ Evan chuckled at the memory. ‘I took her out for hangover brunch and we’ve been pretty much joined at the hip ever since.’

‘That’s the first and last time I let him buy me anything.’

They both looked up at Bianca who was standing in front of them. She looked stunning in a purple dress with a Greek cut. It fell all the way down to the ground.

‘You are way too independent to let me spoil you.’

She leaned down to kiss him. ‘You’re a teacher, honey, you don’t make nearly enough money to spoil me,’ she smirked. Evan huffed, but he took her hand. ‘Are you guys ready to get out of here? They’re drunk enough in there not to notice if we slip away. Nico’s waiting by the car.’

Evan got to his feet still holding her hand and Will followed. Once they were all in the car and Will had started driving he asked: ‘Where to?’

Nico met Bianca’s eyes in the rear view mirror and she nodded. ‘To the beach,’ he said.

‘The beach?’

‘Yeah. I’ll guide you.’

They parked and got out. Nico found a bench he sat down on and Bianca joined him. They watched as Evan stripped down into nothing but his boxers, yelled ‘Swimming!’ and ran into the water. Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Your boyfriend is an idiot.’

Barely had he said it before Will rushed passed him in nothing but _his_ boxers and joined Evan in the water. Bianca snickered. ‘We seem to share a type.’

They heard Will scream when he hit the water because it was February and it was freezing. Evan was already up again, getting dressed back in his shirt and suit. Nico couldn’t quite make out his new tattoo that covered his entire chest. From this distance it was just a black blur. Evan left his wet boxers on the sand and came to sit beside Bianca on the bench. His face was flushed. ‘That got the blood flowing.’

Will was getting dressed behind them. When he came to join them he said: ‘That was fucking freezing. How did you even swim in that?’

‘My ancestors were Vikings. It’s in the genes.’

‘Cool. So what are we doing here anyway?’

‘We used to come here with mom all the time when we were younger. It was never as crowded as it is around the piers. She didn’t like crowds,’ Bianca said. ‘Nico and I try to visit at least once a year.’

‘It’s our happy place,’ Nico mumbled. Will took his hand.

‘So what are you two going to do about the dad-situation?’ Bianca asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Nico said. ‘I want to come out, I really do, I just… I keep thinking that maybe it’s better if he knows and hates me for it because then at least I’ll know but I’m kind of scared, too. And I know that if he throws me out I at least have enough money of my own to get a place and go back to college in the fall when my health’s improved.’

Bianca nodded. ‘You can always come stay with us. We have a spare room and my college has a great visual arts program.’

‘Maybe, I’ll think about it. New York has a great one, too, and Will’s family has a house there.’

‘What are _you_ going to do after this, Will?’

Will scraped his feet in the sand. ‘I was thinking about going back to school, too. It’s about time I do something different. I’ve applied for a few programs, we’ll see.’

 

\-----------------------

 

Nico thought about coming out every day for weeks. He had always been kind of intimidated by his father and this was no exception. Hades was… special. Nico had no idea how he would react. If he had been Bianca, he wouldn’t have been worried. She had never done what Hades wanted her to and he had never been able to be upset with her for choosing her own way. Just the fact that she was dating Evan was a proof in itself of that. It was different with Nico. In Hade’s eyes, he had an entirely different pressure on him, being his only son and heir. This didn’t make things easier on Nico’s part, quite the opposite really. Nico had often cursed his old fashioned father, and this was no exception. A small part of him wanted to believe that Hades would just shrug and say: ‘Alright.’ But the bigger part of him knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Will, thankfully, didn’t push him. At least not with this. His physical therapy, however, had been suffering while Nico holed himself up in his room, thinking about how he was going to handle the Hades situation. Will gave him a week to do that, then one day he simply grabbed Nico and drove him to his therapist. He figured if Nico couldn’t make up his mind then life would continue as it had in the meantime.

One night, when they were laying in Nico’s bed after an especially steamy session of love making, Nico said: ‘I think it’s time.’

‘Yeah?’

‘We should go talk to him tomorrow. Do you mind joining me?’

‘Sure. Yeah, I mean, this is as much for my sake as it is for yours. So how do you wanna do this?’

‘I think we should just go over there and talk to him, or ask him to come here. No, no I want to over to his house. Maybe he will take it better if we’re two than if it’s just me.’

So they did. The following morning Nico called Hades and asked if he was home so he could come over for lunch. Hades agreed, and if he thought that was strange of his son he didn’t say anything about it.

Hade’s maid had made lunch for them, but they didn’t even get to start eating before Hades asked: ‘So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about, son?’

‘Uhm… actually… Will and I have something we need to talk to you about.’

‘I’m not prolonging his contract, son. We’ve had this talk already. You are more than capable of managing on your own now.’

Nico grabbed Will’s hand under the table for support. ‘Yes, dad, that’s not it. I… We’re… dating.’ Hades just looked at him with a blank expression in his face. ‘We’re dating and I want him to stay here when his contract run out. As my boyfriend. I… I love him and he loves me.’

‘No, he doesn’t.’

‘Actually, sir, I do.’

Hades looked at Will. ‘No, you don’t. You love his money is what you do. Just the same as that idiot Bianca’s dating.’

‘His name is Evan,’ Will said, ‘and I honestly don’t think he cares…’

‘You don’t get to decide what he cares about!’ Hades rose in his seat.

‘And you do?’ Will asked.

‘ _I_ know people, something my children clearly don’t, but I let that pass because Bianca is happy, and at least she is dating a man. My son shouldn’t.’ He turned to Nico. ‘There are plenty of beautiful girls out there in the world for you, son. You don’t have to settle for a man.’

‘Your son just told you he doesn’t want to date girls.’

Hades narrowed his eyes at Nico and when he spoke Nico got chills along his spine. ‘Your mother would be so disappointed in you, Nico.’ He turned to Will. ‘Leave. Leave my house and never ever come back. I don’t want to see you and neither does my son.’

Will looked pleadingly at Nico who just stared into the tabletop. ‘Nico?’

He couldn’t make himself say anything. The thought of his mother being ashamed of him was overwhelming. Nico had always made himself believe that she would have accepted him the way he was but his father had known her better. Maybe he was right and Nico had no idea. Nico barely registered how Will left the room and after a very long silence, Hades finally spoke. ‘You need to get these ideas out of your head, Nico. I cannot have my heir thinking he likes men. It reflects poorly on me, and as I said, your mother would be really disappointed.’

‘Yes, father,’ Nico mumbled.

‘Good. Now, let’s get back to lunch.’

Nico didn’t eat anything. He just sat there, staring at his plate for he didn’t know how long until Hades excused himself to go back to his work. He was afraid to go back to the house to meet Will so he stayed at the table for another hour before he could muster enough courage to make it home.

When he walked into the house it was quiet. Too quiet. Nico got a cold lump in his stomach as he looked through the bottom floor and couldn’t find Will. He got in the elevator and could barely wait until he was on the upper floor and went into Will’s room. The door as slightly open and when Nico walked in it was completely empty. None of Will’s things were there. He looked through the closet and dressers but all of Will’s clothes were gone. On the nightstand was a note.

 

_You’re the one for me, Nico, but clearly I’m not the one for you. I’m sorry it had to end this way, but if the two of you want me gone, I’ll go. The fact that you stayed in the house instead of coming here to talk to me only cemented that. I don’t know where to go but I’ll figure it out. I love you._

Nico tried calling Will but he didn’t get an answer. After four failed attempts he curled up on Will’s bed and cried for the rest of the day. The pillow still smelled like Will’s hair. Vanilla and pineapple.

 

\-----------------------

 

Nico tried calling Will the next day, and the day after that. After three days he tried calling Naomi instead, to see if Will had gone home to his parents. He had not. She promised him she would call some of his old friends to see if he was with them and let him know if Will showed up. Finally, after a week, Nico couldn’t take it anymore. He took his father’s plane and went to see his sister. He needed some comfort and with Will gone, Bianca was the only one who could provide him with that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Nico has a heart to heart Bianca tells and honest to the gods truth and Nico climbs a mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter in my first multichapter fic. It's been a fun ride, hasn't it?
> 
> As I asked last time and a whopping one (!) reader answered, would you guys want me to make this into a series and read some one shots from this au? I feel like this has grown somewhat and I have other stories to tell in relation to this one.

It was evening when Nico showed up at Evan and Bianca’s apartment. He rang the buzzer and Evan’s voice came cracked through the speaker: ‘Hello?’

‘It’s… it’s Nico.’

He heard the lock on the door klick open and entered. Fortunately for him the building had an elevator. Bianca was waiting in the doorway when he came out of the elevator. She saw the haunted look on his face and realized something had happened. Before he could say anything she hugged him and then helped him into the apartment where she sat him down on the couch. Bianca sat down beside him and rubbed circles on his back. She didn’t even need to say anything to Evan to make him go into the kitchen and make them some tea. When he got back he handed Nico a cup which he took with shaking hands. Evan sat down on the coffee table in front of him. ‘So, I take it the coming out-thing didn’t go well,’ he said.

‘You can say that again,’ Nico mumbled.

Bianca looked at her brother. ‘Where’s Will?’

Nico looked at her with tears in his eyes. ‘He… left.’

Evan suddenly looked like he was doing his very best to keep himself calm and collected. ‘What do you mean he left?’ He asked.

‘He was gone when I came to the house…’ Nico said and proceeded to tell them about what had happened. If he thought that Evan would flip out (he knew that he and Will had bonded, as significant other’s to siblings often do) then he was badly mistaken. Bianca threw the first punch, or, bitch slap. When she went in for the second one Evan grabbed her and lifted her off the couch. He carried her out into the kitchen and Nico could hear him hiss at her but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Suddenly he heard the apartment door slam shut and Evan came back into the living room. He sat down on the coffee table again and rested his elbows on his knees.

‘Your sister is taking a walk to cool off and get all of us some dinner.’ Nico nodded. ‘I suppose you have tried calling him?’

‘Of course I have.’ Nico mumbled. ‘Several times every day since he left. His phone is turned on but he never answers when _I_ call him. I’ve even talked to his mom and she promised to let me know if she finds out where he’s hiding.’

‘Good idea. Just be careful when you do go to see him. You owe him a fucking great apology.’

‘I know. I owe him a house, is what I do.’

‘You’re gonna buy him a house?’

‘I dunno. I’m gonna have to do something fucking grand.’

‘Yes. Yes you do. You know what, I’m going to try texting him, see if he’ll answer. Then at least we’ll know if he’s okay.’

‘Please.’

Evan typed away on his phone for a few seconds, then he showed it to Nico.

 

_Hey, dude, heard what happened. You okay?_

After a few moments his phone buzzed.

 

_No, but thanks. He’s there, isn’t he?_

Evan glanced at Nico who could tell he felt a little guilty. Nico got up and went into the bathroom to give Evan some privacy. When he came out again, Evan said: ‘I told him to call if he ever needed to talk, but I didn’t ask where he lives now. It didn’t seem fair when he knows you’re here.’

Nico sighed. ‘No, it doesn’t. I… I’m sorry if me being here makes it hard.’

‘Not for me, but I wanted to make sure my boy was doing alright. He isn’t, but he’ll live. Don’t think he liked that I contacted him while you were here, though, but I told him he should have told me directly then. He hasn’t answered that text. Think I shut him up.’

The door opened and Bianca walked in carrying a plastic bag that smelled of Chinese food. Evan was on his feet instantly and relieved her of it. He kissed her on the cheek and went into the kitchen to get some plates. Bianca sat down beside Nico on the couch. ‘Are you going to hit me again?’

‘No, I’m good now.’ Nico let out the breath he had been holding in. ‘I’m sorry I hit you, little brother.’

‘It’s okay. I was an idiot, wasn’t I?’

‘Yeah, you were.’ Evan said as he joined them, putting the plates on the table. ‘Now you just need to figure out a way to fix it.’

‘And how do you propose I do that?’

Evan put his feet up on the footrest in front of the stuffed chair he was slouching in and chewed on his noodles for a moment. When he’d swallowed, he said: ‘Beats me. You created this mess di Angelo and you know Will better than anyone here. I haven’t got a fucking clue.’

Bianca narrowed her eyes at him but he just waved her off. She shook her head and continued on her fried rice. Nico was impressed by the way Evan handled his usually temperamental sister. ‘I guess you just have to wait until either he calls you back or his mom tells you where he’s living now,’ she said after a while. Evan pointed at her with his chop sticks.

‘Good idea, honey. Probably the only idea, to be honest.’

‘How on God’s green earth could you even start to think that mom would be embarrassed about you?’ Bianca asked him. ‘You knew her better than that.’

‘Dad did have the compelling argument that he’d known her longer.’

‘He lived with her longer. He didn’t know her half as well as he’d like. Now he’s just projecting his own feelings on her to make you feel bad because he knows it’s working.’

‘I guess.’

‘Not only do I think mom knew about you being gay, I’m pretty sure she approved wholeheartedly. Nico, we have pictures of you in a pink princess dress. I hardly think…’

Nico stopped her rant with a glare. Evan had started giggling down into his noodles. Bianca joined him and soon enough Nico couldn’t contain himself either. They were all laughing. ‘I need to see those pictures,’ Evan panted after a while.

‘Next time we’re at dad’s. Promise,’ Bianca said. ‘I even remember where he keeps them.’

‘So do I,’ Nico said. ‘Rest assured they will not be there on your next visit.’

 

\--------------------------

 

As it turned out, Nico didn’t have to wait that long for Naomi to call him. When he woke up in Evan’s guestroom a couple of days later he had a voicemail where she told him to please call as soon as he could. Afraid something might have happened Nico called before he even got out of bed. Lester answered the phone. ‘Solace.’

For a second he sounded just like Will and Nico’s breath hitched. ‘It’s Nico. Naomi had called me.’

‘Ah, Nico. Nice to hear from you. Yes. She left for a friend’s house but she called to tell you we know where Will lives.’

‘That’s great! Where?’

‘Let me have a look… Ah, here. I don’t know why she didn’t just text you the address. I’ll do that right now. And Nico…’

‘Yes?’

‘Do it right this time.’

Nico sighed. He was so ashamed of himself already, having his boyfriend’s father scold him didn’t really make things better. ‘I will, Lester. I promise. I… I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not the one you should apologize to, kiddo.’

‘I know. Still.’

‘Hey. Chin up. My son is a reasonable man. If you tell how you really feel and apologize to him it will be alright.’

‘I sure hope so.’

 

\----------------------------

 

Nico packed up his things, called himself a cab and went to the airstrip. The plane was waiting for him. He had told the crew to get a hotel room because he wasn’t sure if he was only staying for a night or longer. Anne, the stewardess, greeted him with a smile. ‘Where to, Mr. di Angelo?’

‘Back home, Anne. I have stuff to take care of.’

‘Absolutely, Mr. di Angelo.’

Nico sat down in his seat as the stewardess disappeared to inform the pilot. When the plane took off he remembered the first time he and Will had flown together, when they were going to New York for Christmas. He sighed at the memory. Will. He was hoping Lester had been right and that Will would hear him out. He didn’t have any obligation to, Nico knew that. All he could do at this point was to hope.

 

\-----------------------------

 

He didn’t waste any time when he got home. Lester had texted him the address. It was in the shadier part of town. Nico got the flight crew to help him load the luggage into his SUV and then he drove off.

It was an hour and a half to drive. Nico absentmindedly listened to the radio and drummed along to the music on the steering wheel. It amazed him that he was able to drive by himself now. A year ago he didn’t think he would ever walk again and now he was driving himself to Will’s place to try and win him back. His hands were sweaty on the rubber of the steering wheel and his throat was dry but he didn’t feel like he had time to make a stop and buy himself a drink somewhere. He had more important matters to attend to.

 

\------------------------------

 

When he got to the apartment building Will rented his flat in Nico actually rolled his eyes at the shape the building was in. It was the rattiest building he had ever seen. The color was chipping away from the façade and trash littered the stairwells. He wouldn’t have been surprised to see a rat somewhere around here and Nico suddenly felt an urgent need to take a hepatitis shot. He was kind of tired after the long drive so he limped up to the sign that indicated which apartment held which tenant. Unfortunately for him, Will lived on the seventh floor. Double unfortunately, the place didn’t seem to have an elevator. Just Nico’s fucking luck.

He looked up the stairs and sighed. Good thing he was a stubborn di Angelo. He _was_ going to make it to the seventh floor. So Nico began his climb. At the third floor, he had to take his first break to rest for a while because his legs were shaking and sweat was pouring down his back. He made the next stop at the fifth floor, then the sixth before he finally made it to floor number seven.

Nico leaned against the wall. He was panting, sweat was pouring down his face and both his legs and arms where shaking. He could feel himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. Good thing the building got less and less filthy the higher up he got. Nico sat like that for a while, collecting himself, before he used his cane to knock on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Will peeked his head out. He looked startled to see Nico there, on the floor. ‘Seven stories, Solace. Seven fucking stories and no elevator,’ Nico said.

‘How did you even get up here?’

‘Determination. Now, will you help me in or did I make this trip all for nothing?’ Will shook his head while he walked over to where Nico was sitting on the floor and helped him to his feet, then he supported him through the door and sat him down on the bed. The apartment was only that, a room with a kitchenette. There was basically only room for a bed, a wardrobe and the sink. Nico looked around and let out a low whistle. ‘You really traded up, Solace.’

Will shrugged. ‘Yes, well, it was the only place I could get ahold of with a few hours’ notice. Besides, I did find myself without a job a little earlier than anticipated so I figured I’d try to waste as little money as possible.’

‘And you really went for it.’

‘Did you come here just to thrash my new place?’

Nico blushed. ‘No, I…’ he sighed. ‘I don’t know what to tell you, Will, except I’m sorry.’

‘You could have fucking said something. _Anything_. Instead you just sat there and denied everything like I had made it all up and… You know, it was like the trial all over again, except this time it was _you_ hurting me, Nico. I thought you loved me.’ Will shook his head where he was leaning against the kitchenette counter.

‘I don’t know what came over me, just the thought of my mother hating what I am… I froze, Will, and when I finally unfroze you were already gone. I… I know it’s not much of an explanation, but it’s the only one I have.’

‘I’ve read all your texts and listened to the voicemails you left so I know this already.’ Will looked at him with sorrow in his sky-blue eyes. Nico thought about happier times, times when Will was leaning against a turquoise Impala instead of a cracked sink, wearing his aviator sunglasses and laughing. He realized at that moment that it didn’t matter to him whether he got to have Will or not, he just wanted Will to be happy. Sure, if Will could be happy with Nico again, it was all he ever wanted but it wasn’t about what _he_ wanted now.

‘Look. I didn’t come here to try and win you back. You and I both know that you know exactly how I feel about you and no words in the world can ever portray that. All I want you to know is that I truly want you to be happy and I know you were with me. If you ever think you can be again… you know where to find me. I would be very happy if you did.’

‘I was, up until your father threatened to disown you for being in a relationship with a guy and said your mother would be ashamed of you if she knew even though you know she wouldn’t be.’

‘Yeah, that,’ Nico mumbled, looking at his feet. ‘If it makes you feel any better I thought Evan was going to hit me. Bianca actually did. Evan had to carry her away so she wouldn’t smack me so hard I ended up back in the wheelchair.’

‘I would have liked to see that,’ Will said.

‘I would have liked you to see that. If you ever decide to move back in with me, you know where to find me. However, we don’t have to stay here. We can go to college anywhere. Bianca and Evan offered us their guestroom, and there is always New York… I… I’d do anything you want, to be honest.’

‘Nico, I can’t decide just like that. I have to think about this, and feel about it. My head and my heart isn’t exactly pulling in the same direction at the moment.’

Nico nodded. ‘I know. I’ll go, let you think about it. Just… let me know, alright? If you ever do decide.’

‘Promise. Can you make it down the stairs you think?’

‘Well, after this humiliation I’m sure as hell not letting you carry me.’

‘I suppose not. By the way, who told you I was here?’

‘Your mom called me.’

‘Of course she did.’

‘Let me know, alright?’

‘I will.’

 

\---------------------------------

 

That weekend Percy and Annabeth kidnapped Nico and took him to the beach. He spent the day kind of sulking, since he still hadn’t heard anything from Will. Percy tried to convince him Will only needed time, that he would come around eventually. Nico couldn’t keep hole-ing himself up in his too empty house for the rest of his days.

Nico asked them to stay for dinner. He didn’t want to eat alone. Will had spoiled him with home cooked meals and company for the better part of a year and now he found that eating McDonalds alone didn’t hold the same appeal that it used to.

When they opened the door the smell of food hit them. Nico looked confused and hopeful at the same time. He hoped, but at the same time he was afraid of hoping. It could be his dad, right? _Right?_

The radio was playing. Some top 40 station that Nico absolutely loathed. It was the same station Will always had on in the car, but Nico was still too anxious to be convinced. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled as Nico tiptoed into the kitchen. Not even when he saw the back of Will’s blond, curly head did he believe it. As if Will could sense his presence, he turned around. He was wearing that ridiculous “Kiss the cook” apron that Will had gotten Nico as a gag for Christmas after Nico had told him he would never wear such a thing. Will smiled a little hesitantly when he saw Nico. ‘So… turns out my key still works.’

Nico looked at the suitcases standing on the floor by the kitchen counter and then he looked back at Will. Will had started to look a little nervous when Nico didn’t say anything. He was looking at his former patient/boyfriend and a blush was creeping across his face. Percy nudged Annabeth on the arm and they left quietly. Will scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. ‘Should I have waited outside?’ Nico shook his head feverishly. Will frowned. ‘Then can you please say something?’

‘Uhm…’ was all that Nico managed. He couldn’t believe that Will was back in his house, in his kitchen. When he realized that he was being kind of ridiculous and that Will was getting more and more anxious with every passing, quiet second, Nico acted since he couldn’t talk. He closed the distance between them in a couple of long strides and pressed Will against the kitchen counter where he kissed him. Will was in no way slow to reciprocate the kiss. When Nico pulled back to breathe he whispered: ‘You’re home.’

‘Of course I’m home. I love you. You may be an idiot, but I love you.’

‘I love you. Why did you come back?’

‘Because I love you, Nico. I love you, and my place had cockroaches.’

Nico started laughing. He couldn’t contain himself. His man was home and he could finally be happy again. He had already promised himself to stand up to his dad if Will ever did come back. Now he had, against all odds. Whatever he and Will were going to do and where they were going to live in the future were unknown for now, they didn’t have to decide that now. Now… Nico’s mind blanched out as Will swept him up like he had done on so many accounts the past year and carried him up the stairway and into Nico’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @makerofaqueen, I spend way to much time on there.


End file.
